Un nuevo destino
by DaniSere
Summary: Este capitulo es muy especial para mi no solo porque cambie la forma de escribir sino porque tambien me parecio muy lindo la declaracion de amor... creo que hable de mas si queres saber de que se trata ENTRA! Espero k les guste dejen reviews. Suerte
1. Descubrimiento, Promesas y Verdades

_**Información**_

Este es mi primer fic, para decir verdad estoy muy asustada. Primero antes que nada quiero agradecer a Silver Moonlight-81 por haberme ayudado a escribir, con ideas cuando yo ya no las tenia, por guiarme en esto y por sobre todo por alentarme a seguir escribiendo. Muchas Gracias Eva!!!

Solo les pido que me ayuden con esta historia dejando cualquier tipo de observación o comentarios así sea bueno o malo. Gracias.

Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki tienen 19 años.

Darien, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna tienen 23 años.

Hotaru tiene 5 años

_LETRA CURSIVA_ PENSAMIENTOS

Mis comentarios o aclaraciones (entre paréntesis)

_Serena_: al momento de entrar a la facultad dudo mucho que estudiar hasta que por suerte para sus amigas a las que atormento se decidió por psicología.

_Ami_: una vez termina la secundaria sabia que estaba a muy pocos pasos de cumplir su sueño y convertirse en doctora.

_Lita_: tenia las cosas muy claras una vez terminada la secundaria estudiaría Gastronomía.

_Rei:_ por otro lado utilizo su facilidad para las matemáticas y se decidió por Administración de empresas.

_Mina_: sin ni siquiera dudarlo dos segundos esta estudiando teatro y canto.

_Seiya:_ Estudia Ingeniería en sonidos

_Taiki: _Estudia Ingeniería en Sistemas Informáticos

_Yaten:_ Estudia Música y sueña con ser productor

_Hotaru:_ Esta lista para entrar a la primaria

_Setsuna:_ Sigue su carrera como conocida diseñadora de ropa

_Haruka y Michiru:_ siguen de jira y competiciones

_Darien: _es un excelente medico clínico que se esta especializando en pediatría.

**Capitulo 1 Descubrimiento, Promesas y Verdades**

En una enorme casa a fueras de la ciudad se podía ver a un joven alto, rubio, hermosos ojos verdes muy pensativo, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el living de su casa, luego de un tiempo con la mirada perdida se percato de que por los amplios ventanales entraban la luz del sol, iluminando solo el piano, así que se levanto del sillón paso por atrás de otros dos sillones, esquivo la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el medio de los tres y por fin llego a su objetivo. Se sentó cerro sus ojos y empezó a tocar una tierna melodía dejando fluir así toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

Una joven alta de hermosos rasgos pelo largo azul marino se acercó sigilosamente a el viendo en su cara la tristeza, la preocupación y hasta la culpa, eso hizo que ella se preocupara mas, que podía ser aquello que lo atormentara de tal manera, así que después de dudarlo unos minutos decidió sacarlo de su ensoñación

¿Qué te pasa Haruka te noto raro? –dijo Michiru acercándole una taza de te al piano.

Nada sólo recordaba –dijo sin mucho ánimo y un tono de nostalgia en su voz pero sin apartar la vista del piano.

¿Qué es lo que recordabas para que te pongas así? –preguntó alarmada.

Sólo recordaba como era nuestra vida antes de llegar a Japón, ¿recuerdas? –le pregunto al fin mirándola tiernamente, en sus ojos se podían ver un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

Claro que lo recuerdo. La vida en Europa es muy distinta a la de aquí, recuerdo que nos tomo mucho tiempo el acostumbrarnos –le contesto regalándole una sonrisa

Pero por suerte estamos juntos, pero… ¿alguna vez te arrepientes de lo que dejamos atrás? –le pregunto el con suma cautela

Ella lo medito unos segundos, esta segura que sabia a que se refería su novio, el fue el que mas sofrió con la partida de Paris, el que dejó a un ser querido aunque ella también extrañaba y muchas veces pensó en volver a buscarlo aunque después tuviese que pelear con Haruka por ella sabia que lo necesitaba.

Haruka, entiende que yo no deje nada atrás en cambio tu dejaste a un ser muy preciado –dijo Michiru acercándose para abrazarlo, el solo se dejo abrazar.

TOC TOC….

¿Creo que seguiremos esta charla luego, si? –dijo Michiru yendo a la puerta.

Hola, ¿como han estado? –preguntó Michiru a un grupo de chicas, seguido por un joven y dos gatos que ingresaban a la casa.

Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?–preguntó una joven rubia de los graciosas coletas.

Muy bien, siéntense por favor. Ya les alcanzamos algo para tomar –dijo Haruka a los recién llegados mientras estos se acomodaban en el hermoso living de la casa.

Acá traigo unos pasteles –dijo una chica con larga cabellera marrón sostenida por una cola de caballo.

Gracias, Lita no te hubieses molestado. Ya traigo los té –dijo Michiru alejándose a la cocina.

¿No saben para qué nos quería a todos reunidos Setsuna? –preguntó una joven de cabellos cortos azulados.

No, Ami –dijo entrando a la habitación un joven de apenas unos 5 años de cabellos violáceos.

¿Que raro? –dijo una joven morocha. – No se, esto no me gusta nada

Hotaru toma tu taza de té –dijo Michiru alcanzándosela.

Ya sabes como es Setsuna, Rei –dijo una joven rubia que llevaba un gran moño rojo.

Sí, ya lo sabes. ¿Y ustedes, Luna y Artemis, no saben nada?–dijo un joven que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio escuchando atentamente.

No, nada –contestaron los dos gatos al mismo tiempo.

Pero no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo, debemos esperar a que ella llegue y nos explique lo que esta sucediendo –dijo Luna

En eso suena el teléfono, Haruka se levanta a atenderlo.

Hola, si ¿quien es? –dijo el Haruka.

Hola, si quisiera hablar con el joven Haruka Tenouh –se escucho la voz de un joven.

Sí, él habla. ¿Quién es?

Hola, disculpe que lo moleste, mi nombre es Demian y soy amigo de Elizabeth y me encuentro aquí en Japón y me gustaría poder hablar con usted –dijo el joven muy serio del otro lado.

¿Le pasó algo? –preguntó Haruka preocupado; todos los presentes al escuchar la voz alarmada de su amigo voltearon a verlo.

No, no se preocupe, sólo me gustaría hablar con usted de ella. ¿Podría ser eso posible? –preguntó el joven ya menos serio.

Sí, por supuesto –contestó mas tranquilo – ¿Cuándo le que da bien encontrarnos?

El joven se sintió muy feliz al ver que Haruka demostraba interés por saber de su amiga.

Por mí, ahora mismo, no sé si usted puede.

Haruka se giró y vio que todos los presentes estaban muy atentos de su conversación así que se alejo un poco para luego contestar –. ¿Podría ser mas tarde, como a las 7?

Sí, ¿qué le parece si no encontramos en el café de mi hotel?, es que no conozco mucho Japón.

Por mí está bien –contestó Haruka ya mucho más tranquilo.

Bueno, le doy la dirección del hotel en el que me encuentro y el número de mi suite.

Bueno, gracias, nos vemos allí –dijo Haruka terminando de anotar los datos para luego colgar.

Cuando volvió al living se encontró que todos lo miraban extrañados, como queriendo entender que pasaba.

Suspiró hondo y luego dijo mirando a Michiru –Paris –Michiru que enseguida entendió de qué se trataba preguntó – ¿Está bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo? –los demás voltearon a verlos a ambos no entendían de qué hablaban, nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que...

¿Que sucede Haruka te vas a Paris? –Haruka la miro con mucha ternura y luego contesto –No Serena en Paris mmmm, vive mi hermana –dijo en suspiro

¡¡¡QUE!!! –fue el gripo de todos los presentes

Si –dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru –en Paris vive Elizabeth mi hermana.

**Mientras Paris, Francia**

Una joven de unos 19 años de cabellera castaña clara, de unos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba en el escritorio de su casa, leyendo su viejo diario, había cosas que la hacían reír como las travesuras con sus amigas, en uno momento al leer la fecha del escrito empezó a leer en vos alta

**Querido diario:**

**Hoy es 05 de abril mi hermano se va, me dijo que tiene que cumplir con su deber, con aquella promesa de proteger a la Princesa de la Luna, ella sin saber se esta llevando lo mas preciado para mi, mi única familia.**

**Están tocando la puerta debe ser él, se debe venir a despedir de mi, no quiero que se vaya pero seré fuerte le demostrare que no me duele y que entiendo.**

**Sí era él, me prometió que pronto va a volver por mi que nos veremos seguido y que me llamara todos los días creo que me tendré que conformar igual se que ella, no dejara que se olvide de mi.**

De pronto su sonrisa se apago. _Ya hacia 5 años, al principio las llamadas eran diarias, las visitas eran mensuales, pero ahora sólo llama 2 veces por semana y ya hace un 1 año y medio que no nos vemos_, pensó la joven.

En ese momento se levando de su asiento y recorrió la habitación con la mirada deteniéndose en cada detalle de ella, los enormes libreros, el sillón que se encontraba en el medio de esta, la pequeña mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón, los ventanales que dejaban ver un jardín repletos de rosales de distintos colores.

Después de verlo recordó a su madre, como amaba sus rosales sin dudarlo volteo para ver el retrato de toda su familia colgado en la pared, _que felices éramos_ pensó la joven para después mirar cada detalle del retrato, en el su madre no tenía mas de 28 años observo su esbelta figura, larga cabellera oscuro con ondas en las puntas, de ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve se dio cuanta lo feliz que ella se encontraba entre los brazos de su padre era hermoso verlos tan felices y enamorados, su padre era un hombre alto de pelo corto castaño claro, ojos azules, piel blanca muy atractivo que no tendría mas de 33 años a su derecha su hermano de 8 años sonriente de pelo corto castaño pero no tan claro como el de su padre y sus ojos como los de su madre que se aferraba con uno de sus brazos del pantalón de su padre y con el otro la sostenía muy feliz la mano a ella de no mas de 4 años que era la replica casi exacta de él, no podía negar que eran hermanos.

Cuando el ruido de golpes de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Si... –dijo la joven aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Disculpe señorita... quisiera saber si el joven Demian la acompañara a cenar... –preguntó una señora mayor de estatura media, morocha, ojos azules y de una imagen muy maternal. Que desde asía ya casi 5 años la cuidaba como si fuese su madre.

No Ann, Demian no vendrá hoy esta de viaje todavía –dijo la joven levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la mujer.

Es una pena señorita, se nota que lo extraña mucho –dijo Ann abrazando a la joven, a la cual considera como su hija.

Si... se podría decir que ya no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola –dijo abrazando a un mas a la mujer_, realmente no me gusta estar sola, y Demian se ha vuelto un gran amigo_, pensó la joven.

**Mientras Japón **

No sabíamos que tenías una hermana Haruka –dijo Darien

¿¿Que edad tiene?? –pregunto muy animada Mina

Mina no seas metida –dijo Rei golpeándola en las costillas con el codo

Lo siento –dijo apenada

No imaginaba que tuvieras una hermana –dijo Lita

¿Porque nos lo dijiste Haruka? Que suerte tiene vive en Paris –dijo Serena

Ella no cree lo mismo –dijo Haruka sentándose nuevamente en el sillón – Y no se porque no se los dije –comento apenado

Me imagino que no debe ser lindo estar tan separados –opino Ami con mucho cuidado

Así es Ami, ella sufrió mucho cuando me vine a Japón –dijo Haruka recordando

_**Recuerdo **_

Lizi, Gatita abre la puerta tenemos que hablar o ¿Quieres que nos despidamos enfadados? –pregunto Haruka apoyado en la puerta, resignado, ¿_porque es tan testaruda?, pero de que me quejo si soy igual _ pensó causando una pequeña sonrisa, en el momento que se estaba por alejarse de la puerta lentamente escucha que esta se abre.

¿¿En serio te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?? –pregunta una joven de unos 14 años.

Claro que no, gatita sabia que ibas abrir –dijo acercándose para abrazarla, luego le susurro en el oído –Te prometo que pronto vamos a volver a estar juntos para siempre ¿¿si??

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Que triste –dijeron llorando Serena, Lita y Mina

Mientras que Hotaru se sentó al lado de Haruka y le pregunto con mucha tristeza – ¿Cuando fue eso?

5 largo años, pero hace un año y medio que no nos vemos –dijo Haruka tratando de que no crean que nunca mas se habían visto

Año y medio –dijeron todos, va gritaron todos (jiji)

Bueno, bueno –intervino Michiru –Le sucedió algo, porque te llamaron por ella ¿no?

No, le pasó nada. Un amigo de ella se encuentra aquí y me quiere hablar un poco de ella.

Ahh –dijo Michiru mas calmada, ella quiere igual a Lizi que Haruka, se hicieron muy buenas amigas y entiende el sufrimiento que le causa estar separado de su hermano pero también entiende cual es su deber y el que no la quiera arriesgar a todo esto.

**En ese momento entra Setsuna**

Hola, disculpen la tardanza –dijo Setsuna al llegar al living – ¿Que sucede?–pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos.

Nada, solo conocíamos mas de la vida de Haruka –dijo Serena tratando de no entrar mucho en detalle.

Si –dijo Michiru –hablamos de Elizabeth

¿Como esta ella? –pregunto la sailor del tiempo pero antes que le pudieran responder.

Hotaru pregunto– ¿Tu sabias? ¿La conoces?

Si –dijo muy tranquila Setsuna – Y tú también la conoces Hotaru.

Setsuna al ver tan desconcertada a Hotaru con su comentario pregunto – ¿Realmente no sabes de quien estamos hablando?

Los demás se miraban sin entender mucho (En realidad creo que hasta yo no entiendo ya ).

Espero unos minutos pero al ver que la pequeña Hotaru no se daba cuanta de quien hablaba revelo la incógnita. (Esto parece un problema de matemáticas)

La hermana de Haruka es la joven con la que te quedaste en el desfile hace unos meses en Paris, ¿ahora recuerdas a la joven?– Hotaru pensó un momento (dos o tres segundos) y luego grito.

TU HERMANA ES ESA CHICA...–todos vieron la reacción de la niña y ahora entendían menos que antes (si alguien entendió hasta acá hágamelo salera si yo lo hago también)

Alguien nos puede explicar, por favor – pidió Darien

En serio que no entiendo nada –se quejo Serena

Tu nunca entiendes nada Serena –dijo Rei para molestarla pero ella tampoco entendía nada de nada

A ver explícame sabia –dijo Serena desafiándola con la mirada

Ya basta ustedes dos – dijo Luna. Mientras tanto Lita, Ami y Mina esperaban que Hotaru terminara su oración

Buena, realmente ahora que lo dicen se parecen bastante – dijo Hotaru viendo con detenimiento a Haruka – Es muy buena, nos divertimos mucho y cocina súper.

Que no escuche eso de que se parecen porque ahí si que ya no será mas buena –dijo Michiru bromeando, Haruka solo reía

A ver Hotaru descríbenos a la hermana de Haruka –dijo Mina cada vez mas interesada en el tema

NO AHORA NO –dijo Setsuna no nos hemos juntado para eso

Por fi Setsuna –le rogaban Serena y Mina haciéndole carita de perro mojado.

No ahora no he dicho, por favor princesa entienda no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿o no Haruka? –este miro el reloj e hizo seña afirmativa. (Serian aproximadamente la 6 y 15 de la tarde)

Bueno quería informales de algo importante que pasó en la puerta del tiempo –dijo muy seriamente, lo que provoco que todos la miraran atentos pero al ver que no contestaba empezaron las preguntas.

¿Que paso? – pregunto Ami alarmada

¿Un nuevo enemigo? –pregunto mas alarmada Lita

Bueno acá termino el primer capito se que no dice mucho peor no desesperen y por favor dejen sus opiniones muchas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer este fic. Besos y suerte para todos.

Daniela.


	2. Se termino la calma Problemas

**Capitulo 2 Se termino la calma. Problemas en el paraíso.**

A ver si dejan terminar a Setsuna –dijo Artemis que esta ahora no le pareció conveniente involucrarse en la conversación

Gracias Artemis, lo que sucede es que la puerta del tiempo a quedado sellada –termino Setsuna

¿Que? ¿Como es posible eso? –pregunto Darien

No lo se príncipe, pero esto no termina acá –dijo acercándose al ventanal que daba al frente de la casa

¿Como hay más? –pregunto la sailor de la sabiduría

Si, han aparecido infinitas puertas y todas selladas, sin contar de la energía maligna que he sentido –dijo Setsuna tomando asiento

¡¡QUE!! –fue el grito de todos

Si lo que oyen, lo mas extraño de todo que por lo que parece esto de la puerta de tiempo debía ser así y de la energía maligna hay que estar muy atentos –todos la miraron sin entender

Si es cierto hay que entrenar mas y estar en comunicación constante , pero sobre las puertas que quiere decir eso que Darien y Serena no tienen futuro –Pregunto la mas joven de las sailors –Los aludidos se miraron era cierto que las cosas no andaban del todo bien en realidad nada bien pero... seria que lo de ellos se termino.

No lo se, ciertamente esto me tiene desconcertada –dijo resignada Setsuna

¿Que vamos hacer? –pregunto Rei

No lo se –dijo Lita

¿Y a ustedes no se les ocurre nada? –pregunto Mina a Luna y Artemis, estos solo negaron con la cabeza

Solo queda esperar y estar atentos –dijo Michiru, luego giró la cabeza y vio que Haruka buscaba las llaves de su campera y le dijo – ¿Ya es hora Haruka? –Todos voltearon

Si, perdonen pero esto es muy importante para mi –dijo mientras verificaba llevar todas sus pertenencias

No te preocupes Haruka ve tranquilo, nosotras nos quedaremos un poco mas, que tengas suerte –le dijo muy dulcemente Serena

Gracias, Bombón no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco -diciendo esto salio de la mansión.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Rei dejo salir su frustración ante la noticia.

¿Desde cuando tenemos que esperar a que algo suceda?, no es la primera vez que nos pasa y sabemos que el resultado no es nada bueno, esto no me gusta nada –dijo Rei malhumorada

Rei esto no nos gusta a nadie, pero que podemos hacer sino es esperar –dijo Lita

Algo tenemos que hacer, ¿porque no viajamos al pasado o al futuro? no se –dijo Mina

Claro que gran idea –dijo sarcásticamente Rei – y de que forma lo piensas hacerlo si la puerta esta cerrada y ¿al pasado para que he? –dijo sin animo

Chicas cálmense, con pelear no ganamos nada –dijo Ami tratando de que Rei se relajara

Vamos Ami tiene razón –la apoyo Darien que se había mantenido al margen de la pequeña discusión.

Esto, me resulta raro –dijo Serena mientras pensaba a que se podía deber este cambio

A todos no resulta raro esto princesa pero desgraciadamente en esta ocasión solo nos queda esperar a ver a que se debe todo estos acontecimientos tan extraños –dijo Setsuna

Setsuna, ¿crees que las puertas puedan desaparecer así como si nada? –le pregunto Michiru

No lo se, pero si tenemos en cuenta que de esta forma aparecieron creo que si –le contestó

Bueno dejemos esto de lado por ahora no podemos hacer nada, así que vayamos a lo importante –dijo Mina

Todos se miraron y pensaron _¿Que es más importante que esto?_

¿A que te refieres Mina? –pregunto Lita con cierto temor

No me digan que no tiene curiosidad por saber de la hermana de Haruka –dijo mirándolas se forma muy conocidas para ellas (como diciendo "vamos que las conozco se que se están muriendo de ganas de saber mas" jiji) lo que provoco un sonrojo en las chicas. Mientras en Darien, Michiru Y Setsuna aparecía una gota de sudor en sus frentes

Bueno ya están informados sobre el problema en la puesta del tiempo –dijo Setsuna –Nos Vamos Hotaru

¡¡¡No!!! –fue el grito que recibió como respuesta de su princesa y de sailor venus y de sailor mart

¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Setsuna mirándolas, las cuales solo la acomodaron en el sillón –Queremos saber de la hermana de Haruka!!!

Yo me voy –dijo Darien, todas lo miraron. Sabían que a el no le gustaban ese tipo de charlas.

Serena se levanto y se acercó a el –Darien puedo pasar mañana a charlar contigo.

Si claro, estaré en mi departamento – Dijo dando un pequeño beso

Entonces hasta mañana –le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hotel**

Un joven alto de unos 20 años de ojos celestes cabellos claros, que llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul, una camisa blanca lo que resaltaba sus ojos muy atractivo se encontraba bebiendo un café esperando a quien podía devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga.

Disculpe joven, ¿usted se hospeda en la suite 269? –pregunto el mesero

Si así es, ¿por? –pregunto Demian

Es que lo buscan –contesto el mesero

Gracias –se levanto y camino hasta llegar frente a Haruka

Hola, tu eres Haruka, ¿verdad? –dijo extendiendo la mano

Si, y tu Demian mucho gusto –dijo aceptando el gestó

¿Me acompañas estaba tomando un café?–pregunto señalándole la mesa.

Si claro –respondió siguiéndolo

El mesero se acerco tomo la orden de Haruka, este esta ansioso quería saber todo de su hermana así que no espero mas.

¿Como esta ella? –pregunto

Bien, pero siempre podría esta mejor –contesto mirándolo seriamente a los ojos

¿No entiendo? –dijo Haruka dándole un sorbo a su café

Si lo que oíste, te extraña ¿Sabes? Se pregunta si tanto la odias para poder estar un año y medio sin verla

Haruka se quedo frió como podía pensar que la odiaba si justamente por amarla tanto no quería que estuviera metida entre tanta batallas, la prefería lejos pero segura, en ese momento le paso por la cabeza una discusión que una vez tubo con Michiru.

_**Recuerdo**_

¿Porque no dejas que venga a pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros? –preguntaba enojada Michiru

¿Como que porque no? –Preguntaba mas enojado –mira si tenemos una batalla y ella queda en el medio o si le hacen algo peor NO he dicho que NO esto se discute – dijo caminando asía la puerta

¿No te das cuenta verdad?–pregunto Michiru triste

¿De que me tendría que dar cuenta? –pregunta el un poco mas calmado

Que tu forma de cuidarla es la que mas la lastima, es una pena , ya que posiblemente cuando te des cuenta ya sea tarde –dijo ella marchándose y dejando a un Haruka un pensativo

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

Sabes tu no entenderías, yo realmente la amo mas que a mi vida y por eso prefiero que este en casa tranquila y no aquí en peligro –dijo tristemente pero no creído de lo que decía

Sabes puede ser que no entienda muchas cosas pero ella te necesita, sabes ella cambio mucho, no es esa niña de 14 años que dejaste cuando te fuiste, sabes que a hecho de su vida que le gusta, que no, que estudia y todas esas cosas –dijo mirándolo seriamente

Realmente no –confeso Haruka

**Mientras en La mansión Tenouh**

Vamos Setsuna cuéntanos como es Elizabeth –pregunto Mina

Dale por favor... –Dijo Serena haciendo pucheros

Si, nos morimos de la intriga –dijo Ami

Ami –gritaron las presentes

Lo siento ya también quiero saber –dijo sumamente colorada

Está bien –dijo resignada Setsuna

Elizabet es una joven de su misma edad, de pelo largo castaño claro, hermosos ojos verdes como los de Haruka, es de estatura media, muy linda le gusta mucho y es muy buena en la música toca el piano, la guitarra, el violín, tiene una excelente voz, muy buena alumna, practica esgrima y le encanta la velocidad. –dijo Setsuna

Se podría decir que es la señorita perfección –dijo de mal modo Mina

SI, Si –dijeron todas menos Setsuna, Ami, Michiru y Hotaru

Yo no diría eso –dijo Michiru

¿Porque lo dice? –pregunto Lita

Porque ustedes tienen lo que ella mas quiere y por lo cual en cierto punto las envidia –Dijo mirando por la ventana

¿Que es eso? –pregunto Serena ingenuamente

A Haruka, ustedes tienen a su hermano, su única familia, por la persona que ella quiere ser perfecta –dijo Michiru girándose a ella

Pobre –fue lo único que dijo Serena

Las demás se miraron entre ellas y entendieron que ella se debía sentir terriblemente sola, y todas sabían lo que era ese sentimiento, lo habían estado antes de que Serena llegara a sus vidas.

**Mientras en el departamento de Darien**

Este había llegado de la reunión se sentó en su escritorio frente a su computadora, hasta que un pensamiento lo interrumpió_. Como podía ser que Haruka tuviera una hermana, porque la había dejado sola, que sentiría esa joven, pero porque estaba pensando en eso, también estaba lo de las puertas del tiempo seria que lo el y Serena no daba para mas, que pasaría, dejo esos pensamientos de lados por un momento al recordar que Serena iría a verlo, pero los pensamiento volvieron con mas fuerza sabia que Serena extrañaba a Seiya para que se iba a mentir lo quería de eso estaba mas que seguro, pero así y todo serena no lo dejaría por su futuro por Rinni, tanto pesaba conocer el futuro que les impedía ser felices, el no quería eso, no quería atarla a el sin amor quizás el también dejo de amarla._

Se levanto de la silla y decidió no pensar mas se metió al baño para relajarse y dejar de pensar.

**Mientras en la cafetería **

No te puedes imaginar lo que me duele estar alejado de ella, si hubiera alguna forma de que ella pudiese estar aquí conmigo, tenlo por seguro que lo haría –dijo Haruka seriamente.

Te creo, puedo ver en tus ojos que eres sincero, en eso se parecen se nota que no saben mentir –obtuvo como respuesta Haruka mas una sincera sonrisa.

¿Me podrías contar cosas de ella? –pregunto algo avergonzado Haruka.

Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber? –le contesto entusiasmado Demian

Todo lo que ha hecho este año y medio, ella suele decirme algunas cosas, pero ya la conoces solo dice las cosas de menos importancia – dijo Haruka largando una pequeña risita.

Si, es cierto lo importante se lo guarda o tienes que sacárselo por las malas –comento de la misma manera Demian

Cosquillas –dijo Haruka riendo ya más fuerte

Si, así es –le contesto Demian

Sabes es una pena que se hayan tenido que separar así, yo mañana vuelvo a Paris –dijo Demian con alegría

¿Mañana, pero yo pensé que teníamos tiempo de hablar de Lizi –dijo decepcionado

Lo siento, pero ya atrase demasiado mi vuelta, aparte supongo que Lizi me debe estar esperando –contesto tranquilo

¿Esperando? Oye tu que relación tienes con mi gatita mira que es solo una niña –dijo muy celoso

Jajajajaja, en serio que eres tal cual Lizi te describió –dijo secándose las lagrimas que le había causado el ataque de celos.

Bueno así que empecemos, Lizi no ha cambiado mucho sigue estudiando mucho, trae a mas de media universidad tras ella –dijo risueño.

Pero ella no esta con nadie, ¿verdad? O es que ustedes están juntos –pregunto Haruka atemorizado y molesto por la confesión.

No, nosotros solo somos amigos aunque debo confesarte que hay muchas personas que piensan lo contrario, le tome mucho cariño a Lizi es la hermana que nunca tuve y según ella me he convertido en una gran respaldo para ella desde que te fuiste –dijo sinceramente Demian

No sabes cuanto lamento no poder estar con ella y cuidarla como tú lo haces, creo que he perdido mi lugar como hermano mayor –dijo Haruka muy triste

No, de eso nada ella sabe que eres su hermano y después de mucho tiempo ella entendió que no te fuiste porque quisiste pero todavía le duele, ¿entiendes? –le confeso Demian

Así pasaron mas de una hora Demian le contaba sobre la vida de Elizabeth en Paris y Haruka de la de el en Japón y cuanto extrañaba a su hermana.

Espero que se vean muy pronto –le dijo Demian mientras le extendía su mano como forma de despedida

Eso espero, por favor cuídala mucho, dile que la quiero si –dijo muy tranquilo Haruka

No te preocupes la cuidare y se lo diré pero trata de ir a verla –dijo levantándose de la silla –Adiós

Adiós – correspondiéndole el gesto

Gracias por leer este fic y muchas gracias a Marisa Makou y a Silver Moonlight-81 por dejar sus reviews.

Marisa Makou: esta historia seria la continuidad de SMS y me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este tambien.


	3. Mas de un recuentro

**Capitulo 3 Más de un recuentro Grandes Sorpresas**

**Paris 3 de la mañana**

PIC…..PIC….PIC….PIC

Dios a quien se le ocurre llamar a estas horas –se quejo una joven al atender su celular (si me llaman a mi a esa hora cualquiera que fuese lo mataría luego jiji)

Hola preciosa, yo también te extrañé –dijo un joven del otro lado

Demian!!! –grito la joven sentándose en la cama

Si, ¿esperabas alguien mas?–pregunto divertido

Por supuesto que no, ¿cuando llegaste? En realidad a esta hora no esperaba a nadie

Acabo de llegar. Es mas te estoy llamando del taxi

¿En serio? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? –pregunto divertida

Acaso lo dudas –contesto de la misma forma –Bueno, ¿Que te parece si nos vemos?

¿Ahora? –Pregunto dudosa- ¿¿Sabes que son las 3 de la madrugada?? –le pregunto incrédula

Si y mejor que me digas que si porque sino le voy a tener que decir al taxista otra dirección –dijo riendo

Tonto te espero con al con algo para comer, te parece –

No esperaba menos que ese recibimiento, nos vemos en unos minutos Bel au revoir (es la traducción "adiós preciosa") – contesto de forma cariñosa

Au revoir ("adiós") –contesto terminando la llamada y apareció una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

**Mientras en Japón eran las 11 de la mañana. **

¿Michiru crees que podríamos ir a ver a Lizi? –pregunto Haruka sentándose a su lado mientras ella cerraba la novela que esta leyendo.

Claro, amor, sabes que le dará mucho gusto verte –dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Espero que no te equivoques –dijo tomándole la mano

**Mientras en Paris **

Hola te estaba esperando –dijo la joven abriendo la puerta

Tan ansiosa estabas –dijo fanfarroneando

No digas tonterías sabes que te extrañe mucho, como no hacerlo si eres adorable –dijo siguiéndole el juego

Yo también te extrañe –dijo abrasándola

Pasa o te vas a quedar en la puerta

No tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí así que primero las damas –dijo haciendo una reverencia

Merci ("gracias") caballero –dijo pasando

Ya sentados en la mesa, hablaron del viaje en general de las aburridas reuniones a las que había asistido el, pero en un momento ella lo notó raro como que no se animaba a hablar así que prefirió dar el primer paso

¿Qué sucede estás raro? –pregunto sin más

Sabes te mandaron cariños –dijo estudiando la reacción de su amiga

¿Lo viste? –pregunto secamente

Si, me pidió que te digiera que te quiere y que te cuide –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella por respuesta antes ese comentario solo suspiro.

¿Que fue eso? –pregunto Demian acercándose mas a ella para abrasarla.

Nada, solo que pensé que... No se tal vez vendría –dijo desanimada

¿Y porque no dejas de esperar que vuelva, y no vas tu a verlo?–

¡¡¡Que!!! Estas loco ¡¡No!! –dijo sorprendida y separándose de el

¿Porque no? Por que si tantas ganas tienes de volver a verlo deja de esperar que el de el primer paso y no vamos –dijo tratando de animarla

¿Perdón? ¿Vamos? Recién era iba y ahora es ¿vamos? –dijo levantando la ceja

Obvio pensaste que te dejaría sola –dijo enojado –¡¡Como vas a pensar eso de mi!!

Lo siento, sabes que no me refería a eso, es que no se si pueda –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

Vamos yo estaré contigo aparte ya tengo los pasajes –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

¡¡¡¡QUE, COMO PUDISTE!!!! –dijo sobresaltada

Mira que son para hoy a las 7 de la mañana, llegaremos mañana a Japón a las 9 de la mañana, ¿Qué te parece? –dijo volviendo a sonreír

QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO, COMO QUE PARA HOY ENTONCES PARA QUE VOLVISTE SI TE PENSABAS VOLVER A IR EN EL MISMO DÍA, SI QUE ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCO–dijo mas enojada pero….

Demian no tardo nada en contéstale – COMO A QUE VINE, VINE A BUSCARTE, ¿NO TE PARECE IMPORTANTE ESO? –dijo en tono entre enojado y dolido

En eso entra a la cocina la Ann – ¿Se puede saber a que se debe estos gritos a las 3 de la mañana?

Ann, perdona no quisimos despertarte pero pasa que el demente de mi querido amigo Demian me trajo un pasaje a Japón para hoy mismo –dijo Elizabet mucho mas calmada y ahora que pensaba _No conocía Japón, hablaba japonés pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo con otras personas que no fueran su familia, Demian y Michiru y sin contar que era su oportunidad de por fin ver a su hermano y sus amigas Michiru, Setsuna y la a pequeña Hotaru, aparte mataría a su hermano de la impresión y eso sería un momento único en la vida con ese ultimo pensamiento_ se levanto giró y le dijo –Ann, prepara todo me voy a Japón hoy mismo.

Si –dijo Demian contento su amiga estaría con el y no solo eso también se encontraría con su hermano.

**6 y 40 de la mañana Aeropuerto de Paris **

Por favor Lizi, llámame cuando llegas –pidió Ann mientras abrazaba a la joven – Y joven Demian se la encargo cuídela mucho

No te preocupes Ann te llamare, en cuanto llegue –decía la joven separándose de ella

Ann no se preocupe, ella esta en buenas malos –le contesto él

Voz: _Pasajeros con destino a Japón por favor abordar por anden 23_

Lizi, es nuestro vuelo, vamos –le dice Demian tomando su bolso de mano

Si, ya oí, ¿crees que todo salga bien? –dice acercándose a el

Claro, el te adora –dice abrasándola por la cintura

**Mientras en el Japón eran las 2 y 20 de la tarde**

**Departamento de Darien**

TOC...TOC...TOC

Darien va a puerta y se encuentra con Serena

Hola –dice el –Pensé que vendrías más temprano

Lo siento –dice ella apenada –sucede que ayer nos quedamos hasta muy tarde en lo de Haruka hablando sobre su hermana

Ah-dijo Darien restándole importancia – ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le dice Darien entrando en la cocina

No, gracias –respondió muy seria Serena –preferiría hablar contigo

_Tan grave será_ –pensó Darien

Serena estaba por hablar cuando su celular empieza a sonar (Que oportuno el aparatito ¿no?)

Hola –contesta Serena

Hola bombón –le dicen del otro lado

Seiya?? –pregunto dudosa Serena, al escuchar ese nombre Darien sintió un escalofrió

Si, ¿como estas? –pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bien, y ustedes, ¿cuando volvieron?

Volvimos ayer y tenemos muchas ganas de verlas, que te parece si nos reunimos –pregunto con cierto tono de suplica, _tengo muchas ganas de verte_ –pensó el joven

Si, yo ahora me encuentro con Darien y después nos íbamos a juntar todas en lo de Haruka, ¿que les parece si encontramos ahí?, _espero que me digas que si, te quiero ver _–pensó la joven mientras preguntaba mientras miraba a su novio

Si claro, ¿a que hora? –pegunto mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos

¿Como a las 4 te parece? –pregunto la chica

Claro, entonces nos vemos después, adiós bombón

Adiós Seiya –dijo Serena cortando la llamada

¿Y? –pregunto Darien

Los chicos volvieron y quieren saludarnos –contesto Serena mientras pensaba _El volvió, ¿me querrá?, ¿podré ser feliz con él?, ¿que hago?, ¿mi destino o mi felicidad? Pero que estoy pensando Rinni es lo más importante._

¡¿Serena?! –llamo por tercera vez Darien

EH? –pregunto mirándolo

¿Te estaba diciendo que era eso tan importante que querías que habláramos? –pregunto Darien serio

Nada, olvídate, ya me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos en la tarde en lo de Haruka? –le pregunto mientras se levantaba para saludar a su novio

Claro, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? –dijo mientras la acompañaba a la puerta

No, ahora voy a la casa de Mina, iré con ella, ¿te molesta?

No, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós –dijo cerrando la puerta

Mientras que al salir del departamento Serena solo podía pensar en la vuelta de Seiya, en sus sentimientos así el, en el futuro, que aria, hablaría con Setsuna, ella podría llegar a entenderla, a aconsejarla, aria eso, pero antes debía saber que sentía Seiya. Si eso are se dijo Serena mientras que llegaba a la casa de Mina.

**Horas mas tarde Mientras Mansión Tenouh**

Que noticia querías darnos Haruka –pregunto ansiosa Rey

Ya lo sabrán preferimos que estén todas –contesto Michiru

Siempre pasa lo mismo, cuando va ser el día que esas dos sean puntuales –rezongaba Rei

No es para tanto –dijo Haruka divertida al ver que Rey realmente quería saber de que se trataba

Vamos, ya las conoces –le contesto Lita resignada

Es cierto –aporto Luna

¿Y Setsuna y Hotaru? –pregunto Artemis

Ellas no podían venir pero ya les dimos la noticia –contesto Michiru

Esperemos un poco mas –comento Ami con suma paciencia

Ya estarán por llegar –dijo Darien sonriendo

En eso momento se escucha el timbre

**Calles de Japón **

Serena apúrate, correo, o llegaremos tarde –gritaba Mina en medio de la calle

Mina, no doy mas, estoy muy cansada –se quejaba una muy acalorada Serena

Vamos no te quejes, ya deben haber llegado todos

**Volviendo a la mansión**

Viste te dije que no tardarían –dijo Darien, pero se había equivocado, frente a ellos se encontraban Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Las chicas al verlos se quedaron heladas, no que menos que se esperaban era a ellos ahí.

Los jóvenes se acercaron y saludaron una a una a las chicas, en el momento que Seiya iba a preguntar por su bombón ella entraba a la sala con Mina notablemente agitadas por la carrera que hicieron para llegar.

Serena al verlo salto a los brazos de Seiya, lo te molesto mas a Haruka que a Darien

Seiya, que bueno que volvieron –decía Serena mientras se separaba de el_."Que bueno que volviste"_

Bombón, que bueno que te alegres de vernos –dijo Seiya mientras se sentaba _"te alegraras porque volvimos o porque volví "_

Así paso la tarde las chicas les contaban a los chicos su vida desde que ellos se fueron y ellos les contaban como iba las cosas en su planeta.

Así pasaron la tarde y nadie se acordó que Haruka y Michiru darían una noticia, así que todos quedaron que se reunirían al otro día a las 10 de la mañana en allí mismo y mientras desayunaban se enterarían de la gran sorpresa.

**Al otro día ****8 de la mañana aeropuerto de Japón **

¡¡Ya llegamos!! –dijo Demian

Menos mal, estoy agotada –dijo Elizabeth tomando su Maleta

¿¿Agotada?? –pregunto el joven sorprendido –si dormiste todo el viaje

¡¡Y!!, eso que tiene que ver estoy cansada igual –dijo con una pequeña molestia

Bueno, no te enojes ahora vamos al hotel –dijo guiándola al auto

¿¿Hotel?? – le pregunto la joven con cara de ¿WHAT?

Si, ¿donde te pensabas quedar? –pregunto divertido

¿Como donde? En lo de mi hermano –dijo la joven mientras entraba al auto

Pero yo me tengo que quedar en el hotel con mi padre, si quieres vamos al hotel te cambias, descansas y luego te llevo a lo de tu hermano –le propuso Demian no muy de acuerdo

Está bien –contesto feliz _"ya falta poco para verte hermano_

Después de dos horas en el hotel, cambiándose y desayunando ellos partieron.

**Mansión Tenouh**

Ya habían llegado sus invitados a desayunar, mientras todos se acomodaban en el comedor.

Serena, como hiciste para no dormirte –le pregunto con maldad Rei

Rei no moleste ¿si?, que no dormí casi nada y puse mis tres despertadores –dijo mientras se refregaba sus ojos.

Este comentario provoco una gota de sudor en todos y la carcajada de Rei.

Una joven pareja se acercaba a la Mansión Tenouh en un BMW azul oscuro, al llegar a la entrada la joven se quedo mirando el jardín era sumamente parecido al de su casa en Paris, por no decir que era idéntico, bajo del auto, vestía una pollera hasta las rodillas marrón, botas largas un tono mas claro que la pollera, y una remera manga corta del mismo color que las botas, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

Su acompañante llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul y una camisa blanca.

La pareja se acerco a la puerta, la chica toco timbre, a unos pocos segundos una señera los atendió.

Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto una señora de unos 54 años.

Buenas tarde, estoy buscando al el joven Tenouh –contesto la joven

Pasen por favor y síganme – marcándoles el camino

Al entrar a la casa la joven se dio cuenta que realmente la casa de su hermano era un fiel retrato de la de Paris. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba al comedor, al entrar ella solo pudo apreciar a Michiru, quien al verla solo sonrío, las demás personas le eran desconocidas. La mujer que los había guiado hasta ahí habló asiendo que el joven que se encontraba sentado de espalda a la puerta volteara.

Joven Haruka, estas personas lo buscan –retirándose del lugar.

Al ver de quien se trataba Haruka exclamo con un tono grave en su voz Elizabeth ¿que haces aquí? –


	4. Temperamentos Fuertes

**Capitulo 4 Temperamentos fuertes ¿Son hereditarios?**

Capitulo Anterior

Joven Haruka, estas personas lo buscan –retirándose del lugar.

Al ver de quien se trataba Haruka exclamo con un tono grave en – Elizabeth ¿que haces aquí? –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth se quedo paralizada al escuchar la reacción de su hermano y dijo – Demian, creo que no soy bienvenida aquí, vamos al hotel con tu papá.

Los recién llegados dejaron paralizados al los ocupantes de aquel comedor tanto que casi nadie se percato que la pareja iba saliendo de la residencia cuando Michiru hace reaccionar a Haruka.

Haruka –exclamo mostrando cierta rudeza anormal en ella hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo –En que demonios piensas, ve por tu hermana en este instante – le dijo casi gritando, cosa que saco a Haruka de su impresión y los demás se le quedaron viendo extrañada, ya que Michiru no utilizaba ese tipo de vocabulario, solo Haruka.

"_Creo que el vivir tanto tiempo con Haruka le esta afectando"_ –fue el pensamiento de los demás, incluido Haruka

Haruka sale disparado a la puerta, allí se encontraba su hermana a punto de subir al auto.

Te dije que no era buena idea venir, pero no, me convenciste, y acá me tienes, me siento como una estupida –decía Elizabeth muy enojada, cuando sintió que era tomada del brazo haciendo que girara, para encontrarse con su hermano.

Tenemos que hablar –dijo Haruka más tranquilo.

¡¡AH!!, ¿ahora quieres hablar? Lo siento yo no –dijo Elizabeth sacando su brazo de las manos de su hermano.

Vamos, entra, tenemos mucho de que hablar –le decía su hermano tratando de seguir calmado_. No se como haces pero contigo hablar tranquilamente parece imposible_ –piensa (miren quien habla con el también es imposible)

Ya te dije que no –contesto ella ya mas exaltada

Gatita no me hagas perder la paciencia, entra a la casa –ya su tranquilidad se había esfumado.

Eres sordo, te dije que ¡¡NO!! –esto se lo grito, el era testarudo pero ella podía ser el doble.

A Haruka no le quedo de otra que tomarla y cargarla sobre sus hombros a dentro de la casa, mientras Demian veía la escena muy divertido y su amiga gritaba, era la primera vez en su vida que la veía así.

Bájame, estas loco MICHIRU, DEMIAN, AYUDA, alguien. Haruka cuando me bajes veras.

En la sala vieron pasar a Haruka asía la biblioteca con la joven en brazos, la cual seguía gritando, Michiru les hizo seña de que no se metieran, sabia muy bien como solían ser sus peleas eran la TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL y así que se acerco a Demian ofreciéndole asiento, que se pusiera cómodo porque esto tendría para rato.

**Biblioteca **

Haruka cerro bien la puerta y luego dejó a su hermana en es sofá.

Bueno, ahora podremos hablar tranquilos –decía Haruka sentándose frente a la joven.

Quieres hablar, bueno empieza te escucho –decía Elizabeth, mientras veía sus posibilidades de salir de allí.

Sabes pensaba ir a verte –dijo Haruka tratando se acercarse a ella.

Ah, mira vos, te acordaste por fin de mí o talvez pensabas ir a verme dentro de que 1, 2 o 3 años más –decía secamente Elizabeth

No digas eso Lizi, siempre me acuerdo de ti, eres lo mas importante para mi –Haruka tomó su mano

LO MAS IMPORTANTE, no mientas lo mas importante para vos es esa princesa –le grito Elizabeth quitando sus manos de entre las de su hermano –Como puedo ser lo mas importante para vos, como quieres que te crea cuando llevas un año y medio sin ir a verme, ¿como? –pregunto ella sumamente dolida

Lizi, gatita entiende no he podido ir –le decía Haruka tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ella al verlo se alejo

Ahora no intentes excusarte, no te importo, ELLA LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA TE IMPORTA MAS QUE TU HERMANA, TU SANGRE Y POR FAVOR NO LO NIEGES, NO TE IMPORTO DEJARME SOLA PARA VENIR A CUIDAR DE ELLA, YO SOLO TENÍA 14 AÑOS TE NECESITABA. –le grito su gatita llorando, ella podía ser muy dura pero el era la persona que ella mas amaba

En la sala todos escuchaban los gritos provenientes de la biblioteca y se miraban entre si, Serena se sintió muy mal, realmente por su culpa Elizabeth se había quedado sola, ella la había alejado de su hermano.

Haruka la abrazo, el era una sailor muy fuerte y la mas temperamental de todas, pero nunca pudo ver a una chica llorar y mas si la que lloraba era su hermana se le rompía el alma, su gatita se dejo abrazar y consolar como aquel día que el se tubo que alejar de su vida, pero ahora era distinto ella no se volvería a Paris sin el y si el no quería volver ella se quedaría con el, eso ya lo tenía decidido.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Haruka rompió el silencio

Me diste una gran sorpresa, ¿cuando llegaste? –decía mientras acariciaba su cabello

Esa era mi intención, no pensé que te lo tomaras tan mal –dijo ella con una media sonrisa –y llegamos hoy temprano.

¿Como es eso que estas en un hotel? –pregunto Haruka mientras la miraba de reojo

Si, pasa que Demian y su papá están en un viaje de negocios. Ahora que pienso menos mal que no vine enseguida que llegue –decía mostrando que aun estaba enojada

¿Porque? –pregunto el extrañado

¿Como porque?, casi me echas y me preguntas el porque –respondió enojada alejándose de los brazos de su hermano.

Haruka la atrajo asía el –No te eche, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, lo que menos me imagine era que serias tu, te asía en Paris, no te enojes.

**En la sala se habían dejado de escuchar los gritos**

¿Se habrán matado? –pregunto Mina

¡¡Mina!! ¿Como puedes decir eso? –le reprendió Ami.

Pero Ami, ¿no viste que carácter tiene esa joven? Dios me libre y me salve de hacer enojar a alguien como ella –dijo Yaten

No es para tanto –dijo Demian tranquilamente, quien se mantenía callado escuchando a los demás

¿No es para tanto?, Rei tiene carácter pero ella le gana –comento Serena

Serena!!! ¿¿Que quisiste decir?? –le dijo Rei acercándose a ella peligrosamente

¿Yo? nada, nada –decía Serena detrás de Darien

En ese momento entran a la sala Haruka quien traía a su hermana de la mano.

Chicos, chicas, quiero presentarle a mi hermana Elizabeth Tenouh –dijo Haruka tranquilamente

Hola, mucho gusto –saludo tímidamente la joven.

Ahora te da vergüenza, pero para gritar por toda la casa no te dio –bromeo su amigo Demian

Demian!!, cállate por favor –decía Elizabeth con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno te presentare a mis amigos y amigas, Ella es Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina, Serena, el es su novio Darien, ellos son Seiya, Yaten Y Taiki.

Mucho gusto –dijeron todos a la vez

Michiru, te extrañe tanto –dijo Elizabeth acercándose para abrazarla cariñosamente

Yo también te extrañe, pero que grande y cambiada que estas –decía rompía el abrazo y la miraba detenidamente.

Michi no digas eso estoy igual que siempre, pero tu estas cada día mas hermosa –dijo regalándole una sonrisa –¿¿Y, Setsuna y Hotaru?? –pregunto la joven mientras las buscaba con la mirada

Ellas no pudieron venir, mañana las veras –afirmo Haruka –Seguro que Hotaru esta feliz de que estés aquí.

Bueno, por lo menos alguien se pondrá feliz –dijo con tono de reproche

Gatita no empieces, tengamos el desayuno en paz –dijo Haruka mientras le ofrecía asiento

Lo siento, pero yo debo irme –dijo Demian levantándose de su asiento

Espera Demian, yo me voy contigo –se apresuro a decir Elizabeth

¿Como que te vas? –Dijo Michiru –no le piensas decir nada ¿Haruka?

Lizi, quédate aquí con nosotros –le dijo Haruka en tono suplicante

Me encantaría, pero –comenzó a decir Lizi pero Demian no la dejo terminar

Si es por mi no hay ningún problema, sabes que yo estoy con mi padre. Además seria lo mejor así recuperas el tiempo perdido.

Lizi lo miro unos minutos y no muy segura contesto –Esta bien, pero igual debo ir al hotel ahí están todas mis cosas.

Michiru intervino –si es por eso no hay problema hoy te presto algo mío o pedemos ir de compras y mañana puedes ir a buscarlo con Haruka

O te lo puedo traer yo, si no es muy urgente –dijo Demian

Vamos Gatita no te hagas rogar, quédate aquí, mas tarde o mañana Demian traerá tus cosas, ¿si? –le pregunto Haruka con cara de perrito mojado sabia que su hermana no se podía resistir a esa carita

Está bien, pero debes venir a cenar y mañana a desayunar conmigo Demian –dijo Lizi en forma de orden

Como usted diga señora –fue la respuesta de Demian la cual causo risas a todos.

Ven, te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Lizi entrelazando sus manos con las de el

¿Estas seguro que no quieres que vuelva contigo? –preguntaba Lizi mientras Demian apenas se separaba de ella para abrir la puerta del BMW –No, ya te dije es mejor que te quedes con tu hermano, aparte conmigo te vas a aburrir mucho, no creo que quieras estar en esas reuniones, en realidad ni yo quiero –dijo riendo Demian

Bueno, si tú lo dices, nos vemos mas tarde –dijo Lizi besando la mejilla de su amigo, el cual subió al auto

Hasta luego preciosa, cuídate –dijo Demian arrancando el auto.

Elizabeth entro en el comedor y todos se estaban acomodando para desayunar, se sentía rara no conocía a todas esas personas, para su mala suerte la única persona que le podía dar fuerzas en un momento como ese se había ido. Todos se habían sentado vio un lugar disponible en uno de los costados, empezó a caminar asía el mirando con detenimiento a cada una de las personas que allí estaban. Se sentó, a su lado estaba su hermano y entre de ella Michiru, una vez que trajeron el desayuno sabía que empezaría el temible interrogatorio, y algo le decía que vendría pronto.

¿NO desayunas? –le pregunto Michiru

Lo que provoco que su hermano la mirara preocupado –No te preocupes Michiru ya desayune en el hotel con Demian –dijo regalándole una sonrisa lo que tuvo un efecto tranquilizadora en Haruka.

Elizabeth, ¿que edad tienes? –pregunto Rei

Tengo 19 años –dijo Elizabeth mirándola, quería que ya terminara el interrogatorio pero sabia que recién empezaba.

¿Que estudias? –pregunto Ami

Estudio guitarra, canto y fotografía –contesto

¿Guitarra y canto? ¿Desde cuando? –pregunto sorprendido su hermano

Desde ya hace más de un año, pero como puede ser que tú sepas si llevabas año y medio sin verme –le contesto su hermana en forma de reproche.

GUAW, ¿como haces para estudiar todo eso?–pregunto Serena mas que sorprendida

Bueno en realidad estudio fotografía, lo demás lo hago por gusto –contesto sonrojada Elizabeth. _Era tan raro que estudiara todo eso, para ella era muy normal._

¿Que hobbis tienes? –pregunto Lita

Me gusta mucho la velocidad, la esgrima y cuando Setsuna suele hacer desfiles en Paris me encanta desfilar. –contesto con un brillos en sus ojos muy especial.

Se nota que es tu hermana, son iguales –comento Yaten. Elizabeth se quedo mirándolo ese comentario estaba de sobra.

Perdón, pero en eso te equivocas –dijo muy educadamente Elizabeth pero mostrando en su voz cierta molestia –el y yo no nos parecemos en absolutamente nada.

Todos se quedaron fríos por la contestación de la chica, realmente lo que había dicho Yaten era verdad no solo se parecían en la físico sino que también su contestación había sido muy de Haruka y todos se dieron cuenta que ella lo que mas odiaba era las comparaciones con su hermano.

Perdona a mi hermano, el se refería que a los dos le gusta la velocidad –trato de suavizar la situación Taiki

Así que para romper la tensión Lita decidió meterse en la conversación – Elizabeth, Setsuna nos dije que te gusta mucho la música y que sabes tocar ciertos instrumentos.

Si Michiru me enseño a tocar el violín, mi hermano el piano y Demian la batería aunque admito que me costo mucho esta ultima –dijo tratándose de calmar.

GUAU!! Así que te gusta mucho la música, yo también estudio canto –dijo muy animada Mina – ¿Que te parece si preparamos alguna canción o algo? –le pregunto

Por mi encantada –le contesto la aludida con una sonrisa

Seiya se la quedo mirando –_se nota que tiene carácter y que realmente le hizo falta su hermano_ –pensó Seiya mientras no apartaba la vista de la joven.

Serena que se percato de esto se sintió celosa y su mirada cambio a triste ¿_porque la mira tanto acaso le gustara? Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando, pero puede ser verdad ella es linda le gusta la música, se ve una chica madura. ¿Seiya que te pasa ya no sentirás nada por mi?_


	5. ¿¿Celos? y Decisiones ¿corectas?

**Capitulo 4 ¿¿Celos?? y Decisiones ¿correctas? **

Capitulo Anterior

Si Michiru me enseño a tocar el violín, mi hermano el piano y Demian la batería aunque admito que me costo mucho esta ultima –dijo tratándose de calmar.

GUAU!! Así que te gusta mucho la música, yo también estudio canto –dijo muy animada Mina – ¿Que te parece si preparamos alguna canción o algo? –le pregunto

Por mi encantada –le contesto la aludida con una sonrisa

Seiya se la quedo mirando –_se nota que tiene carácter y que realmente le hizo falta su hermano_ –pensó Seiya mientras no apartaba la vista de la joven.

Serena que se percato de esto se sintió celosa y su mirada cambio a triste ¿_porque la mira tanto acaso le gustara? Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando, pero puede ser verdad ella es linda le gusta la música, se ve una chica madura. ¿Seiya que te pasa ya no sentirás nada por mi?_

Darien quien estaba sentado entre medio de Serena y Seiya vio como su novia cambio su mirada rápidamente. _Esta situación no podía durar mucho más, ¿cuanto más nos vamos a lastimar?, ¿a mentir?, ¿cuanto tiempo más? Tendré que buscar la mas mínima oportunidad para poder reclamarle, esto no puede continuar así, la amo demasiado como para verla sufrir de esta manera, Setsuna una vez nos dijo que el destino no estaba escrito, que lo que habíamos visto en el futuro podría cambiar, no voy a esperar mas, no quiero ser el causante de su sufrimiento, no me importa que las senshis se enojen conmigo, prefiero q sea feliz._ Pensó el para si mismo,tomo una bocanada de aire y llamo la atención de todos

Así fue como se levanto de la mesa, dejando a todos sorprendidos, no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, Darien se acerco a la punta de la mesa donde esta Haruka sentado.

Quiero informales a todos que el compromiso que teníamos Serena y yo acaba de romperse –dijo Darien muy serio. Todos se quedaron muy impresionados, que era lo que estaba pasando.

Haruka que se encontraba delante de Darien se levanto de repente acorralándolo.

¿Que estas diciendo? –Dijo furioso Haruka –como se te ocurre decir semejante idioteces

Serena se había quedado muda, en shock, Seiya solo la observaba, preguntando que pasaba en su cabeza, Elizabeth era la que menos entendía hacia tan solo hora y media su hermano se los presento como una feliz pareja y ahora nada. Las chicas realmente estaban desconcertadas y Taiki y Yaten igual o peor que las chicas porque sabían que eso le daría esperanzas a Seiya y no querían verlo sufrir.

Haruka, tu no entiendes –decía Darien tratando de calmarlo

Realmente nadie entiende Darien –habla Michiru

Darien tu eres el que no entiende, ustedes tienen un futuro que cumplir, la pequeña Dama, Tokio de Cristal, tu debes estar al lado de la princesa –dijo Haruka mas que enfadado, en ese momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido su hermana estaba ahí, se volteo a verla y ella al verlo se levanto silenciosamente pasando por detrás de los demás invitados y desparecido de allí. _Después hablaré con ella ahora debo solucionar este problema –fue su pensamiento._

Haruka nosotros somos personas que sentimos, y si no te has dado cuenta las cosas no están bien Serena y yo ya no sentimos lo mismo que antes –dijo Darien con tristeza en su voz. Todos voltearon a ver a Serena que en ese momento había salido del shock.

¿Bombón, es cierto lo que esta diciendo Darien? –pregunto Haruka con cierta esperanza que fuese una equivocación, un mal entendido.

Si Haruka, si lo es, yo ya no ciento lo mismo por Darien, ya no lo amo como antes, siento un gran amor por el es verdad pero es igual al que siento por ti o las chicas –dijo Serena seriamente, pero con tristeza. En ese momento Darien sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el la amaba mas que a su vida y formar una familia con ella se había convertido en su sueño desde el día que la conoció.

Pero bombón, ¿que va a pasar con la pequeña dama, Tokio de Cristal? – le pregunto Haruka, todos voltearon hacia Serena para escuchar su respuesta.

Rinni –dijo en un murmullo pero fue escuchado por todos mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Darien al verla en ese estado decidió intervenir, si el quería mucho a su futura hija, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer – Setsuna nos dijo que el futuro no estaba escrito, que lo que** vimos era una de las **posibilidades, todo dependía de nuestras decisiones, nosotros creamos nuestro futuro –dijo Darien con una gran convicción

Michiru puso su mano en el hombro de Haruka, el volteo hacia ella y se comunicaron con la mirada, Haruka tan solo dio un suspiro y puso su mano sobre la de Michiru que aun se encontraba en su hombro –tienes razón, de todas maneras aunque no estuviéramos de acuerdo con ello ustedes se iban a separar

Las inners miraron a Rei y ella entendió lo que tenia que hacer –nosotras te apoyaremos, cualquiera que sea tu decisión.

Darien entendió que no tenía nada que hacer allí, solo quería estar solo, pensar, así que se dirigió a la puerta, pero a un lado de la escalera a pollada contra el barandal se encontró con Elizabeth quien estaba llorando en silencio, se acerco a ella y le tendió un pañuelo, ella lo recibió y después pregunto

¿Serena es la princesa de la luna verdad? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Si, ella es –dijo el con tristeza

Sabes siempre pensé que cuando la tuviera en frente le diría todo lo que la odio por separarme a mi hermano, pero ahora no se que hacer, dios, porque todo es tan difícil –estuvo en silencio unos minutos –Gracias –dijo devolviéndole el pañuelo y subiendo a su habitación, dejando estático a Darien, algo en su interior le dijo que la siguiera y eso hizo, al llegar a la habitación la encontró sentada en la cama tocando la guitarra y cantando mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir

Quédate un momento así,  
No mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.

No sabia el porque pero Darien siento que esa palabras reflejaban su terrible dolor y es mas que ella podía sentirlo y lo estaba dejando salir por ambos porque ella también estaba sufriendo.

Tal ves pienses que estoy loco ,  
y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar,  
pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro,  
no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar.  
Nunca me senti tan solo  
como cuando ayer de pronto  
no entendi mientras callaba.  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi  
y me explicaba.  
Que el amor es una cosa  
que se va de pronto en forma natural  
lleno de fuego,  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita,  
sin tener principio llega a su final  
Ahora tal ves tu puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quiere ver...

Que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya lo entendi  
que no eres para mi  
y lloro...

Nunca me senti tan solo  
como cuando ayer de pronto  
no entendi mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi  
y me explicaba  
que el amor es una cosa  
que se va de pronto en forma natural  
lleno de fuego,  
si lo fuerzas se marchita  
sin tener principio llega a su final  
Ahora tal ves tu puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya lo entendi  
que no eres para mi  
y lloro...

Al terminar de cantar ella volteo y se encontró con la mirada triste de Darien.

Perdón, no quiero molestarte –dijo Darien

¿Estas bien, te sientes mejor? –pregunto ofreciéndole asiento con la malo.

¿Que fue eso? –pregunto sentándose a tocos centímetros de ella.

Eso como tu lo llamas es dejar salir la tristeza –dijo guardando la guitarra.

Pero, como lo hiciste expresaste –pero Elizabeth no lo dejo terminar –si, se que expresé tus sentimientos, pero no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a mi hermano, disculpa pero estoy cansada y preferiría descansar.

Si claro, perdona y adiós –dijo Darien

Al salir Darien de la habitación Lizi rompió en llanto como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía sola, realmente en ese momento esta muy sola, Demian no estaba con ella, su hermano estaba abajo tratando de entender que sucedió con **su** princesa.

En el comedor las cosas estaban bastante serias todos miraban a Serena no salían de asombro.

Nosotros nos vamos –dijo Taiki despidiéndose de Ami

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana –le contestó

Si, te llamo. Yaten, Seiya, vamos nos, las chicas deben tener mucho de que hablar –dijo mientras codeaba a Seiya.

Si, nos vemos –dijo Yaten _realmente las cosas no están nada bien_ pensó.

Seiya se paro y abrazo a Serena susurrándole al oído –No te preocupes Bombón yo estoy aquí contigo.

Serena se separó y le contesto –Gracias, nos vemos.

Al retirarse los jóvenes, la primera en hablar fue Lita –Serena ¿porque no nos dijiste que las cosas con Darien no iban bien?

Lita entiende que –pero Rei no la dejo terminar de hablar –entender que Serena, que no confías en nosotras –dijo muy dolida

Rei no la trates así, ella sabe las razones que tubo –trato de ayudarla Mina.

Mina, creo que Rei tiene razón –dijo aun más dolida Haruka

Haruka por favor ella no necesita en este momento que nosotras le regañemos –dijo Michiru

Por favor dejen que les explique –decía Serena, sabía que se merecía todo las recriminaciones de sus amigas.

Serena, por favor demuéstranos que nos estamos equivocando –dijo Ami que esta el momento no había querido interferir.

Yo desde hace un tiempo ya no siento lo mismo por Darien es cierto y creo que estoy enamorada de otra persona. No se los había querido decir por miedo a sus reacciones, al principio pensé que era algo pasajero que era mi imaginación pero después no dejaba de pensar en el –dijo Serena entre lagrimas –se creen que yo no pensaba en Rinni, en el futuro pero no lo pude evitar y creo que Darien se dio cuenta.

Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras como podían ser tan injustas de querer imponerle a la persona a la que debe amar eso nadie lo podía decidir, solo se daba así que se fueron acercando a Serena y la abrazaron fuerte, demostrándole su amistad, que apoyarían sea cual sea su decisión y que sobre todo lo mas importante era que ella sea feliz.


	6. Dura verdad

**Capitulo 5 Dura verdad**

Haruka llevo a las chicas a sus casa, cuando volvió se encontró a Michiru esperándolo.

¿Que pasa? –pregunto Haruka al ver su cara de preocupación.

Lizi, no deja de llorar y no me quiere dejar pasar. –dijo Michiru preocupada.

Yo me encargo –dijo Haruka mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente

Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta al no recibir contestación Haruka empezó a llamarla alarmado –Gatita abre la puerta, vamos no me asustes así. Elizabeth al escuchar la voz de su hermano sintió ganas de levantarse de la cama para abrir la puerta y abrazar a su hermano, pero no lo podía perdonar, el le mintió, como se atrevió a presentarle a esas personas, sabiendo que allí se encontraba la causante de su separación.

¡¡Déjame sola, no quiero verte, quiero estar sola me volviste a defraudar!! –le gritaba muy enojada, dolida.

Haruka mira a Michiru no soportaba hacer sufrir a su hermana, pero sabía que era terca mas que el así que decidió dejarla sola después volvería, sabia que sola se calmaría y entraría en razón.

Mientras Elizabeth paso horas llorando y entrada la noche tomo las sabanas atándolas para formar una cuerda, esa era la forma que tenia de estar sola, así que las tiro por el bacón, bajo con cuidado si bien no era la primera vez que se escapaba de esta forma no podía confiarse.

Una vez en tierra firme, salió corriendo debía estar lejos de su hermano, dejos de todos, necesitaba soledad, así fue como llegó al parque numero 10, tenía medio ahora que pensaba estaba en una país que no conocía, ya era media noche.

Una vez que llegó allí camino hasta llegar al medio del parque donde se encontraba una fuente que reflejada la luna llena, mas la brisa de aquella noche de verano le daba n toque nostálgico, mágico o incluso romántica. Al ver la luna no pudo evitar suspirar –me sigues a todos lados, porque no me dejas sola no te vasto todo lo que sufrir por tu princesa – pero la voz de un hombre interrumpió su monologo

Hombre –Estas perdida preciosura, si quieres te puedo llevar donde quieras –dijo con una voz que a la joven hizo ponerle piel de gallina, salió corriendo y cuando estuvo legos miro así atrás, lo que provoco que chocara con alguien que iba caminando por el lugar.

Perdón, no lo vi –dijo Elizabeth

¿Elizabeth?, ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto el joven

Darien??? –dijo Elizabeth

Si, ¿pero se puede saber que haces tu aquí? –volvió a preguntar Darien

Yo, he mmmm –empezó Lizi

No me digas que te escapaste –dijo Darien al ver que la joven no contestaba

Si, por favor no me lleves a casa, necesito estar legos de Haruka –le suplico

Te entiendo, ¿pero a donde pensabas ir? –dijo el

No se, al hotel donde esta Demian no puedo ir Haruka me iría a buscar ahí, en verdad salí tan rápido que no pensé en ello –dijo la chica tratando de sonar tranquila pero con el susto que le había dado ese hombre eso no era posible.

Porque no vienes conmigo, es tarde no conoces a nadie y seguro que Haruka debe estar muy preocupado –dijo Darien guiándola camino a su departamento

No quiero molestarte, pero realmente no se que hacer si no acepto –dijo Lizi siguiéndolo.

No te preocupes, no es molestia –dijo mientras caminaba con ella a la par.

**Departamento de Darien**

Ven pasa, te traeré algo caliente para tomar –dijo Darien entrando en la cocina.

Si, gracias –respondió Lizi desde el living.

**Mientras en la mansión ****Tenouh**

Michiru, ya no aguanto mas dale la llave de la habitación de Lizi, voy a entrar –dijo Haruka que ya había perdido la paciencia.

Haruka no me parece correcto, pero se paso todo el día allí me preocupa mucho -después de pensarlo unos segundo le entrego la llave – aquí tiene pero por favor se muy cuidadoso con ella –dice Michiru.

Ambos caminan a la habitación de Elizabeth pero al ingresar, se quedaron mudos, no estaba, no había nota ni nada.

Dios, donde se metió, no sabe que esto no es Paris, que no conoce a nadie, Michiru llama a Demian, yo iré a buscarla –dice saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Esta bien –decía mientras llamaba a Demian y pensaba _por favor que este con el._

Pasado 5 minutos Haruka llama a Michiru

Y, ¿esta con el?–pregunta Haruka alterado

No, ni siquiera sabía que ella se había escapado. ¿Que vamos hacer? –pregunto alarmada Michiru.

Le pediré ayuda a las chicas y a Darien para buscarla, los llamare por el comunicador –dijo Haruka

Está bien, me parece lo mejor –dijo Michiru

**Departamento de Darien**

Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café

Gracias y perdona las molestias –dijo apenada

No tengo nada que perdonar, ¿pero porque te fuiste?

Necesitaba estar sola, pensar muchas cosas y –pero Elizabeth fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía del reloj de Darien

Si, ¿Que sucede? –dijo este asustado

Darien, soy Haruka perdón que te moleste pero Elizabeth se escapo y no sabemos donde pueda estar, tenemos que encontrarla

Haruka no te preocupes, ella esta conmigo –dijo Darien tranquilamente

¿Como que esta contigo?, pásame a esa niñita –dijo aun mas enojado

Lizi le asía señas a Darien que no quería hablar con el

Discúlpame Haruka pero ella no desea hablar contigo ahora, déjala que se quede aquí esta noche y mañana hablan mas tranquilos, –le dijo Darien –te aseguro que la cuidare.

Creo que tienes razón, gracias por todo Darien, nos vemos mañana, dile que la quiero ¿si? –ya mas tranquilo, sabia que Darien no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Se lo diré tranquilo, hasta mañana. –dijo oprimiendo un botón de su reloj

Estaba muy alterado –le informo a la joven

Lo se, pero realmente necesitaba alejarme de el –respondió la joven –pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Esta bien, sabes aunque te enojes ustedes se perecen mucho, no digo solo en lo físico, tienen el mismo carácter y eso no ayuda en las discusiones –dijo esperando una reacción como la de antes, pero no fue así.

Si, es cierto, nadie podría negar que somos hermanos –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado –pero no puedo perdonarlo, ni a el ni a Serena, el por dejarme y ella por alejarlo de mi lado. Perdón se que la quieres pero es lo que siento en este momento.

No es por justificar a nadie, pero nosotros nos enteramos de tu existencia hace solo dos días y si yo estaría en lugar de Haruka hubiese hecho lo mismo, alejarte de todo esto. –dio mirándola con seriedad y tristeza a la vez

No trates de ayudarlo, por favor, tu no entiendes que se siente estar sola, aunque el llamara y fuera a verme cada tanto, no era lo mismo –dijo en un suspiro, las lagrimas volvían a salir.

Se lo que es estar solo, por eso te digo que fuiste muy dura con Haruka, aparte el solo trata de cuidarte, realmente a veces las cosas se ponen muy feas y nuestras vidas han estado en peligro y ninguno de nosotros estamos dispuestos a perder a nuestros eres queridos –dijo Darien abrazándola y secando sus lagrimas.

Gracias, por todo –dijo la joven correspondiendo el abrazo.

En ese momento algo pasó extraño, mágico por llamarlo de alguna manera, _que me pasa nunca había sentido así de bien de protegida porque?, debe ser porque estoy acostumbrada a estar solo con Demian, pero es tan distinto a cuando el me abraza o cuando Haru lo hace, me siento tranquila, siento que nada malo me va a pasar, que podría permaneces así toda la vida_ –pensó la joven acomodándose aun mas en los brazos de Darien.

Darien se sentía muy bien, tranquilo le gusta sentir que la protegía de todo por que en ese momento no había un porque solo un todo. _Pero ¿porque me siento así? Digo no es que no me guste pero hasta hace unos minutos atrás mi único propósito era proteger a Serena,¿ que me esta pasando?_ –se dijo a si mismo.

¿Elizabeth, necesitas algo? –pregunto Darien alejándose solo unos escasos centímetros pero se dio cuenta que la joven se había quedado dormida. Así que la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cama, la arropó para luego salir de la habitación.

**Al otro Día.**

Los rayos de sol empezaban a molestar a una joven que se encontraba profundamente dormida, después de unos minutos el sol logro despertarla, se desperezo y se sentó en cama, no sabía como había llegado ahí lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en brazos se Darien.

Buenos días –dijo Darien entrando en la habitación –siento haberte despertado.

Buenos días y no te preocupes, me despertó la claridad del día –dijo saliendo de la cama.

Elizabeth, ten para que te des un baño así luego preparó el desayuno –dijo Darien tendiéndole una toalla.

Gracias y por favor llámame Lizi, Elizabeth es demasiado formal y largo –dijo tomando la toalla y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, que provoco que Darien se sonrojara.

Esta bien Eliza... –pero al ver la cara de ella se corrigió –Lizi te espero para desayudar –dijo el nervioso, saliendo de la habitación.

Pasado unos 10 minutos Lizi se dirigió a la cocina ahí vio a Darien que llevaba dos tazas a una pequeña mesa, ella se quedo observándolo desde la puerta.

Ven pasa –dijo Darien ofreciéndole asiento –toma aquí tienes café.

Gracias –tomando la taza.

Después de desayunar te llevare a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto el

Si, creo que en algún momento tengo que enfrentarme al ogro –dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

Vamos no digas eso, el te quiere cuidar, pensé que eso te había quedado claro ayer –dijo viéndola a los ojos y regalándole una mirada tierna

Si puede que tengas razón, pero todavía hay cosas que me cuestan entender y me gustaría que me ayudaras –dijo con una sonrisa de nena chiquita y tono suplicante.

Darien dudo un poco –Esta bien, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas sobre Serena –dijo seriamente Lizi

¿Algunas preguntas?–pregunto Darien confundido – ¿como cuales?

¿Que tienes tu que ver con la Princesa de la Luna? o Serena como quieras llamarla, porque supongo que todas las personas que estaban ayer en lo de mi hermano tienen algo que ver, como mi hermano, Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru, ¿no? –dijo prestando atención a cada expresión de Darien.

**Casa de los Tsukino**

Serena hacia unas horas había llegado e lo Haruka, al hacerlo subió a su habitación, se recostó unas horas y después de fue a bañarse al salir se sentó en su cama y mientras cepíllala su largo cabello estaba pensado en lo sucedió ese día –Quien iba a pensar que todo esto terminaría así, quizás si Seiya no hubiese vuelto Darien y yo seguiríamos juntos, seguiríamos simulando ser la pareja perfecta y digna de ser los gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal ¿pero eso era lo correcto? O simplemente era lo que se debía hacer sin dudarlo y sin importar sentimientos. Yo nunca hubiese tenido el valor para rechazar nuestro destino, cuanto te lo agradezco Darien y espero que ambos logremos encontrar el verdadero amor y ser felices –con este ultimo pensamiento dejo el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche, apago la luz y se volvió a dormir.


	7. Verdades al descubierto

**Capitulo 6 Verdades al descubierto**

Si, es cierto, todas las personas que viste en casa de tu hermano estamos ligados a Serena –dijo Darien serio –no tiene ningún sentido ocultarte las cosas tarde o temprano te vas a enterar.

Y que es lo que sabes acerca de todo esto? –pregunto Darien

Se que Haru, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru soy sailor que nacieron con la obligación de cuidar a la princesa de la luna que su deber nace en el milenio de plata –dijo Lizi.

Darien dio un suspiro preocupado por el tono de voz de la joven, pero aun así comenzó a narrar la historia.Lizi solo observaba a Darien mientras le narraba la historia, vio como su mirada empezaba a cambiar era mas seria que de costumbres

_**Todo comenzó hace 1000 años, en donde todos los planetas del sistema solar eran habitados, y todos estaban unidos en lo que se fue llamado la alianza de plata o el milenio de plata, todo era paz y prosperidad, siendo el centro de la misma la luna, siendo la Reina Serenity la que gobernaba desde la luna, ella tenia una hija nombrada después de ella, la Princesa Serenity. **_

_**Las princesas de los planetas del sistema solar interno eran las guardianas de la Princesa Serenity, las cuales eran la Princesas Ami de Mercurio, Rei de Marte, Lita de Júpiter y Mina de Venus, ellas conforman a las sailor del sistema solar interno, las inner senshis.**_

_**Las Princesas del sistema solar externo lo conforman las Princesas Michiru de Neptuno, Hotaru de Saturno, Setsuna de Plutón y Haruka de Urano, ellas conformaban a las sailor del sistema solar externo, las outer senshis.**_

_Pero ellas a diferencia de las inners se encargaban de todos los enemigos que vinieran de otras galaxias, protegían el reino a la distancia…_

Pero tú, ¿Dónde entras en todo esto? –le pregunto intrigada Lizi

A eso voy... –le respondió Darien y continúo con su relato

_**También existía el Reino de la Tierra, pero no formaba parte de la alianza, por lo cual la comunicación entre la tierra y la luna estaban prohibidas.**_

_**La Tierra al igual que los otros planetas tenia una monarquía, pero a diferencia de los otros planetas, incluida la luna, la Tierra tenia un príncipe, el Príncipe Endymion, un día el se encontraba en los jardines reales, pero en una parte que solo el conocía y cultivaba sus propias rosas, de repente apareció una luz y al disiparse vio a una joven de unos 16 años, 3 años menor que el, de esbelta figura, estatura media, aproximadamente 1.60 m., largos cabellos dorados como el sol recogidos en 2 chongitos y con el resto que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la luna creciente color dorado en su frente y unos ojos color azul como el cielo por las mañanas, su mirada y todo su ser gritaba inocencia, unos segundos después desapareció sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.**_

**Al momento que describía a Serena, no supo por que, pero sintió algo extraño en su pecho, era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, era el deseo, el deseo de tener a alguien a su lado, que la amara de tal manera a como el se ve ama a Serena.**

**1 años después, la familia real de la tierra recibió una invitación por parte de la luna, los reyes estaban ocupados por problemas del reino y enviaron al joven príncipe, acepto inmediatamente, y así fue como se conocieron Endymion y Serenity.**

_**Un año después se iba a llevar a cabo un baile en honor al cumpleaños número 18 de Serenity y su compromiso con el príncipe de la tierra, Endymion. Para ese entonces la tierra ya era parte de la alianza y con la boda de los 2 príncipes, fue más rápido.**_

_**Ambos príncipes se encontraban platicando mientras bailaban, cuando de repente suenan las alarmas y entran Luna y Artemis a avisar que estaban bajo ataque.**_

_**El ataque fue dirigido por Beryl, una joven de la tierra, la cual estaba enamorada de Endymion y los celos la orillaron a despertar a un ser oscuro que había estado dormido durante muchos años**_

_**Beryl, ese era el nombre de la joven, le ofreció a Endymion el estar a su lado y juntos gobernar la tierra con el poder que le dio Metalia, el la rechazo inmediatamente, lo que causo que odiara mas a Serenity y comenzó a atacarla, pensando que si se deshacía de ella, el podría aceptar su proposición, mando muchos youmas, logrando que el príncipe se separara un poco de ella mientras ella se defendía con su espada, Beryl estando detrás de ella aprovecho y lanzo una poderosa bola de energía contra ella.**_

"_**¡¡¡Serenity!!! Detrás de ti" ella el escuchar el grito de su amado volteo inmediatamente y vio la bola de energía maligna dirigida contra ella, sabía que no tenía tiempo para crear una barrera protectora o esquivarla, así que se prepara para el impacto, algo que nunca paso, solo sintió el cuerpo de su príncipe caer en sus brazos y una herida que sangraba profundamente en su pecho.**_

"_**¡¡¡Endymion!!! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" exclamo ella totalmente destrozada.**_

"_**Lo siento Sere, no podía permitir que algo malo te pasara" respondió el como pudo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.**_

"_**Perdóname… por no cumplir mi promesa… de casarnos y vivir juntos para siempre" le dijo el mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su rostro y alejaba su flequillo de sus bellos ojos azules.**_

"_**Recuerda que te amo… lo siento… por no estar… contigo hasta el final" fueron las últimas palabras que logro hablar el joven príncipe.**_

_**Serenity estaba totalmente destrozada al ver que su amado había muerto en sus brazos, así que ya no le importo lo que pasara y Beryl aprovecho y le lanzo otro ataque mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, ella vio la energía que iba contra ella, pero ya no le importaba nada, su amado estaba muerto y solo abrazo a Endymion mientras el ataque le dio de lleno causando una muerte instantánea, la Reina Serenity viendo a su hija recibir el ataque y a Endymion muerto en los brazos de ella, las scouts muertas en el campo de batalla, no sin antes destruir a los generales del negaverso, tomo el cristal de plata y destruyo a Beryl y sus aliados y le pidió al cristal que la Princesa Serenity, junto con las scout y Endymion renacieran en el siglo XX sin tener memorias de sus vidas pasadas y que vivieran una vida normal.**_

Entiendo que Serena es Serenity, pero ¿tu que tienes que ver en todo esto? –le pregunto Lizi intrigada, pero comenzó poner todo en orden –solamente que tu... – agrego y dejo la respuesta en el aire para que Darien le respondiera si era cierto o no sus presunciones.

Así es, yo soy Endymion, príncipe de la Tierra –le cercioró Darien al entender que no continuo su frase.

Ahora entiendo casi todo – musito Lizi.

¿A que te refieres con "casi todo"? –le pregunto Darien intrigado.

¿Quién es Rinni y que tiene ella que ver con todo esto?

Creo que tengo que contarte todo lo que paso hasta el momento –replico Darien, ahora continuando pero con lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

_**Al momento de que la Reina Serenity nos enviara al futuro, también tuvo que mandar al negaverso junto con nosotros, es por eso que mando a Artemis y Luna junto con nosotros, pero ellos estuvieron en una cámara criogénica ya que ellos no murieron.**_

_**Una vez en el siglo XX, Setsuna los despertó por que el negaverso se acercaba, la primera en despertar fue Venus, aunque muchos piensen que fue Sailor Moon, Mina vivía en Inglaterra en ese tiempo y en sus principios fue la famosa heroína Sailor V, siendo Artemis su guardián, aproximadamente un año después, Luna encontró a Serena, quien era Sailor Moon, ignorando que ella fuera la princesa, junto con ella apareció Tuxedo Mask, después apareció Ami, Sailor Mercury, seguida por Rei, Sailor Mars, entre nosotros vencimos a Jedaite, el primer general del negaverso, seguido de el fue Nefrite, el cual fue traicionado por su compañero, que mas bien parecía compañera, era demasiado afeminado en apariencia física, en fin ese fue el tercer general, Zoicite, apareció la cuarta guerrera, Lita, Sailor Jupiter que fue cuando estábamos buscando los 7 cristales arco iris que estaban dentro de las personas que en su vida pasada fueron los 7 demonios del negaverso, Sailor Venus hizo su aparición, salvando a las chicas que habían sido encerradas en un domo de energía negativa por Malachite el cuarto y ultimo general del negaverso, en esa batalla Zoicite descubrió mi identidad cuando estábamos peleando y mi mascara cayo, no sin antes encajarme una estaca de hielo en mi hombro derecho.**_

_**Cuando llegue a mi departamento, apareció retándome a un duelo, solo nosotros 2, el que ganara se quedaba con los cristales arco iris de ambos, a pesar de mi herida decidí aceptar, esa fue una decisión estupida, lo sé, a final de cuentas, iba camino a la torre de Tokio, totalmente distraído por el dolor de mi hombro cuando de repente Serena aparece y me da una fuerte palmada en mi hombro lastimado intercambiamos unas palabras y me fui, pero ella se da cuenta de la sangre en su mano y decidió el seguirme, entonces apareció Zoicite y nos telé transporto a ambos, fue entonces cuando descubrimos las identidades de ambos, durante esa batalla, Zoicite iba a matar a Sailor Moon a traición, pero me di cuenta y me interpuse, recibiendo así yo la estaca de hielo en la espalda, después de eso, todo fue confuso, lo que se en lo que las chicas y Serena me han dicho, que Serena comenzó a llorar y una de las lagrimas atrajo a todos los cristales arco iris que estaban en posesión de Malachite en el negaverso para ese entonces, así fue como se supo que ella era la Princesa Serenity del Reino Lunar y yo el Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, yo fui llevado al negaverso y me lavaron el cerebro creyendo que era parte del negaverso, Serena logro salvarme, pero para ese tiempo las chicas habían muerto, primero fue Jupiter, seguida por Mercury, Venus y por ultimo Mars, la verdad no sé de donde saco tantas fuerzas como para llegar tan lejos, ya que yo también morí, después de eso, lo único que sabemos es que ella venció a Beryl y Metalia, no sabemos exactamente que fue lo que paso ya que Serena se niega a hacerlo, de hecho, nadie sabe que es lo que ha pasado al final de cada batalla, ya que ella es la que siempre termina sola destruyendo al enemigo.**_

¿Cómo es que todos están vivos si murieron en la batalla contra el negaverso? –le pregunto intrigada Lizi.

Cuando Serena venció a Beryl y Metalia, su ultimo deseo al cristal de plata fue que tuviéramos una vida normal y que no recordáramos nada, y así fue por unos meses hasta que un asteroide cayo en el centro de Tokio y comenzaron los ataques de nuevo, los youmas se llamaban cardigans, la primera en recuperar la memoria esta vez, fue Serena, a pesar de no querer pelear, lo hizo, no quería que las demás chicas despertaran, pero fue imposible, no podía ella sola, el único que no recobro la memoria fui yo, así que no podía ayudar como Tuxedo Mask, pero apareció otro héroe, el caballero de la luna, vestido de una manera árabe, al final de esa batalla recobre la batalla y se descubrió que el caballero de la luna era yo, una representación inconsciente de mi deseo de protegerla a pesar de que no recordaba.

Después de eso, todos recordábamos, Serena y yo nos hicimos novios, al tiempo en una de nuestras citas, una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos color rubí, cayó en la cabeza de Serena pidiéndole el cristal de plata, comencé a tener sueños en los cuales veía nuestra boda, de repente todo era un caos y la escuchaba pidiéndome que le ayudara, después una voz que me decía que tenia que alejarme de ella, vencimos a varios de sus guerreros, entonces fuimos al futuro, en donde vimos una ciudad totalmente destruida, pero aun así se veía hermosa, cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por el Rey Endymion, si mi yo del futuro, nos contó de lo que paso y que Rini era nuestra futura hija.

Al final de cuentas, vencimos a ese enemigo también que era la familia de la luna negra y al que estaba detrás de ellos, el gran sabio o el fantasma de la muerte.

Serena y yo volvimos a ser novios y a los meses volvió a aparecer un nuevo enemigo y con ellos 2 nuevas senshis, las cuales se negaban a pelear de nuestro lado, como sabrás ellas eran Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus.

Decían que iban de detener el silencio y buscaban los 3 talismanes y al enviado del bien, entre todas las batallas, se descubrió que los portadores de los 3 talismanes eran Sailor Uranus con la espada de Urano, Sailor Neptune con el espejo de Neptuno y Sailor Pluto con el cetro granate, una vez los 3 juntos apareció la copa lunar, la cual estando en manos del enviado del bien iba a ser todo paz y prosperidad, pero en manos del enviado del mal, iba a ser catástrofes y destrucción, para ese entonces ya se había descubierto que Hotaru era la Sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn, la cual nunca debía de haber despertado ya que su aparición solo significaba el principio del Apocalipsis.

La dama nueve, tomo control del cuerpo de Hotaru, pero no contó con que en ella residiera el alma de Sailor Saturn, la cual venció y resurgió para proteger a su princesa, así como ella la había protegido sin saber que ella era una de las senshis y cuando supo quien era tampoco le importo, la protegió con su vida contra las otras outer senshis.

Saturn entro al hoyo negro que se había formado para vencer al enemigo, Sailor Moon logro convertirse de nuevo en Super Sailor Moon y también entro, nadie mas que ellas 2 sabe que paso exactamente en esa pelea ya que cuando se cerró el hoyo, Super Sailor Moon apareció con bebé Hotaru en sus brazos.

Después de todo eso, otro nuevo enemigo apareció, el circo de la luna de muerte siendo su líder la Reina Nehelenia, al final de esa batalla no pude ayudar ya que la tierra estaba siendo afectada y por lo tanto, afecto mucho en mi salud.

Tiempo después, cuando Rini se iba a ir al futuro con sus padres, hubo una especie de lluvia de estrellas que causo que no pudiera volver al futuro, resulto que eran pequeños fragmentos de un espejo, y esos fragmentos de vidrios entraron en los ojos de varias personas, yo siendo una de ellas, a final de cuentas, Nehelenia pudo tomar control de mi para de esa manera vengarse de Serenity, ya que ella fue la que la venció, y lo hizo de nuevo y le dio una nueva oportunidad de crecer con amor.

Después de eso, le informe que me iba a ir a EUA a estudiar, que había recibido una beca e iba a tomar la oportunidad, que ese era mi dueño, antes de irme le di un anillo. Cuando iba en el avión, iba pensando en ella y en Rini cuando sentí algo extraño, ese algo resulto ser Sailor Galaxia y ahí fue cuando me arrebato mi semilla estelar.

¿Qué pasó después de eso y en donde entran Yaten, Seiya y Taiki? –le pregunto intrigada Lizi

A partir de ese momento, no sé exactamente lo que paso, solo sé lo que me contaron las chicas –le respondió Darien sinceramente y agrego –La única que sabe todo es Serena, pero se ha negado a hablar, dice que le es muy doloroso el recordarlo todo, pero las que te pudieran contar de cómo se conocieron son Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina, ya que ellas son las mas cercanas a Serena.

_Al terminar el relato el timbre sonó Lizi estaba callada no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, Darien se levanto de la silla al abrir la puerta se encontró con Seiya_

¿Que haces acá? –dijo Darien

Necesito que me aclararte algunas cosas –dijo el entrando

No tengo nada que hablar con vos –dijo mientras le abría la puerta

Como que no tenés nada que hablar, no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a Serena –dijo acomodándose en el sillón, en ese instante entro Lizi a la sala. Al verla Seiya se quedo mudo, lo que menos espera es encontrarse a ella ahí.

Hola, buenos días –dijo Lizi acercándose a saludar a Seiya.

Ahora entiendo, la dejaste por ella –Lizi no entendía de que hablaba Seiya.

Que estupideces estas diciendo –dijo Darien muy enojado

Creo que es mejor que me valla –dijo Lizi acercándose a la puerta pero Darien la tomo de la mano para luego decirle –no, le dije a Haruka que te llevaría y eso haré.

La joven solo negó con la cabeza. Se soltó de el y salió despacio del departamento.

Porque no vas tras ella –dijo Seiya mostrando su enfado

Mira tonto ella no conoce la ciudad ni siquiera conoce el país y se ha ido sola, no estoy para aguantar tus escenitas así que te pido que te vallas –dijo tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta para que ambas salieran

Seiya se levando del sillón para marcharse pero antes –Te dejo claro que no dejare que te acerques nuevamente a Serena –dijo ya saliendo del departamento.

**Mientras en el templo**

Rei estaba sentada en la entrada cuando vio llegar a Ami quien venía con Lita

Hola, nos esperaba –dijo ella saludándolas

Hola, realmente no pensaba en venir estaba por aquí y justo me encontré con Ami –dijo Lita

Hola, perdona que no te allá avisado que vendría –dijo Ami apenada

No hay ningún problema, seguro que en cualquier momento llegan Mina y Serena –dijo Rei riendo

Seguro –dijo Lita y Ami uniéndose a Rei

Entren por favor –dijo Rei

¿Que piensan de lo que paso ayer? –pregunto Lita

Entiendo que en la situación de Darien yo hubiese hecho lo mismo –dijo Ami dejando a sus amigas muy sorprendidas.

Saben creo que tienes razón, -respondió Serena quien iba entrando justo cuando Ami hablo.

¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto Rei algo confundida

A lo que ella se refiere es que si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Darien hubiera hecho lo mismo, así como dijo Ami –agrego Mina

Entonces, ¿por que seguías con el si ya no lo amaba? –pregunto esta vez Lita

Por que el recuerdo de Rinni no me dejaba, no podía hacerlo, pero creo que el verlo de nuevo me dio el valor necesario –respondió Serena, lo ultimo en voz baja, pero todas escucharon. Pero si el caso hubiera sido al revés, que el ya no me amara, lo hubiera dejado ir, sin importar nada, así como el lo hizo –termino Serena

Mina que estaba sentada enseguida de su amiga y princesa escucho claramente todo, ese enunciado corrió por su mente e hizo a su cerebro trabajar a mil por hora

¿A que te refieres con "pero al verlo de nuevo me dio el valor necesario"?–le pregunto a Serena y agrego –A caso te refieres a...–dejo la respuesta en el aire, para ver si sus demás amigas habían escuchado lo mismo que ellay si habían descifrado ese enunciado.

¿A Seiya? –preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

Lo que causo un sonrojo en Serena –si, es el a la persona que amo, pero no estoy segura si el sienta lo mismo por mi.

Como puedes decir eso Serena, Seiya te ama –dijo Rei

No el me amaba, ahora no se lo que sienta por mi –dijo desilusionada.

Vamos nosotras te ayudaremos –dijo Lita

Claro –dijo Ami

Mira todo va a salir bien, recuerda que una de tus amigas es La Diosa del Amor –dijo Mina causando la carcajada de todas.

**Mientas en otro lugar**

Seiya iba caminando asía su casa pensando en lo que había visto en el departamento de Darien. _Realmente Darien engaño a Bombón??, porque tenía que pasar esta ahora yo que tenía la intención de olvidarme de ella. Aunque ahora tengo una verdadera oportunidad de estar con ella, Darien la dejo, pero ella le dijo que no la amaba, si eso haré luchare por ella. ¿Pero me pregunto que haría la hermana de Haruka en lo de Darien?_

Mientras Lizi caminaba para la casa de su hermano, _se dio cuenta que solo le había traído problemas a Darien, ese chico creyó cualquier cosa, ella apenas había llegado al país y ya tenía un supuesto romance. Realmente he hecho bien en venir, le voy a complicar la vida a Haruka y a Darien ya le di problemas, creo que seria lo mejor regresar a Paris, se que vine con la intención de no alejarme de Ruka nunca mas. ¿Que haré? –se preguntada _

**Mientras en el Templo **

Bueno que les parece si hacemos una fiesta de disfraces en parejas, así vemos que pasa con Seiya –dijo Mina

No se –dijo no muy segura Serena

Vamos anímate Serena –dijo Lita

¡¡La vamos a pasar súper!! –dijo Ami sorprendiendo a todas

Si mira hasta a Ami le gusto la idea –dijo Rei todas rieron.


	8. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 7 Sentimientos**

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de su hermano tubo sentimientos encontrados, se sentía en casa como hace 5 años atrás cuando el vivía en Paris sabiendo que en aquella casa lo encontraría a el y a su novia, que al entrar le preguntarían sobre su día en la escuela, que el le comentaría sobre el aburrido negocio de la familia, que recordarían buenos momentos vividos con sus padres, luego de un poco de practica de instrumentos con Michiru la ayudaría con la tarea, que practicaría esgrima con su hermano y terminaría un día agotador con una cenada familiar.

Pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía que eso solo eran momentos del pasado que al entrar tendría que dar explicaciones y pedirlas, que no estaba en Paris y que ya casi no conocía a su hermano que todo había cambiado y que aunque le duela nunca podría volver a esa época mágica como ella la llamaba.

Dudo unos minutos si entrar o no.

Tarde o temprano lo tengo que hacer –pensó mientras daba pequeños pasos asía la puerta respiro hondo y giro el picaporte.

Al entrar se encontró con Michiru, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano. Que sola pareció salir de su ensoñación con el saludo de Lizi.

Hola –saludo tímidamente Lizi como temiendo lo peor.

Lizi, ¿Cómo te sientes? No sabes el susto que nos llevamos cuando no te vimos en tu habitación –dijo Michiru abrazándola de forma maternal, ella podía presentir como se sentía la joven tan perdida y a la vez se sentía culpable por no haber hecho algo para convencer a Haruka de que ella viva con ellos en Japón.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlos solo quería estar sola –dijo ella aferrándose a su amiga mas que eso ella era su confidente sin contar que era la novia de su hermano.

¿Como es que te encontraste con Darien? –pregunto Michiru ya que cuando Haruka se lo dijo realmente le pareció muy extraño.

Me lo encontré en un parque, simple casualidad–dijo Lizi sin darle mucha importancia –Michiru estuve pensando y posiblemente vuelva pronto a Paris.

¿Porque? –pregunto extrañada.

Ya bastantes problemas y malos entendidos cause en solo dos días –dijo ella recordando el problema que había tenido Darien y la reacción de su hermano cuando llego.

**En ese momento Haruka entra al living **

Gatita –le dice mientras la abraza – ¿porque te fuiste, me asuste mucho.

Lo siento –dice ella mientras lo abraza muy fuerte no quería separarse de el, quería soñar por unos momentos que ella apenas tenía 14 años y que nunca se separó de ella –Fui una tonta perdona, por todo los problemas que te cause, por ser tan testaruda –en ese momento las lagrimas empezaban a salir Haruka iba a terminar el abrazo –Por favor no dejes de abrazarme te necesito –fueron las palabras de su hermana, con un tono se suplica, era la primera vez que se mostraba tan indefensa y débil delante de el. Así permanecieron por unos cuantos minutos. Mientras Michiru contemplaba la escena entre feliz y preocupada.

**Mientras en el templo**

Tres chicos iban subiendo las largas escaleras cuando las chicas bajan muy rápido (casi los pasan por arriba jjiji) con la determinación en la mirada, como aquella que tienen ante un nuevo enemigo. (Me gusto eso del enemigo por que no se XD)

Hey, cuidado a donde van con esa rapidez –dijo Taiki

Vamos a lo de Haruka a pedir algo prestado –dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

Algo, ¿como que? –pregunto Yaten curioso

Eh, mmmm, este –empezó Mina lo que hizo suponer a los tres chicos que era algo grande

No le hagan caso –dijo Rei tratando de salir del lió que Mina las había metido. Nadie debía saber sus planes porque de ello dependía la felicidad de su amiga.

Es una cosita pequeña, sin importancia –dijo Serena tirando de Mina y haciéndole señas para que ya no hablara.

Bueno nos vemos después chicos –dijo Lita retomando el camino pero se quedo helada al escuchar las palabras de Seiya.

Claro, pero... ¿no podemos ir con ustedes? –dijo Seiya

O nos ocultan algo –completo la oración Yaten, al ver que todas pusieron cara de circunstancia se dieron cuenta que así era, ahora menos las dejarían ir sin ellos, fue el pensamiento de los tres.

No, como le vamos a estar ocultando algo –dijo Ami dijo quitándole importancia.

¿Segura? –dijo Taiki acercándose a ella. _Se que no sabes mentir_ pensó de Taiki.

Esta bien, si quieren venir por nosotras no hay problema –dijo Mina muy segura, mientras las chicas la miraban como queriéndola matar.

Bueno, vamos –dijo Rei ya resignada.

Mientras que retomaban el camino Lita, Mina y Serena se quedaron más atrás

Como se te ocurre invitarlos –dijo Lita exaltada pero lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada.

Si Mina, quien te entiende ahora como vamos a organizar la fiesta y todo lo demás –dice Serena algo nerviosa ya que había demasiado en juego, su amor por Seiya.

Chicas calma, ya tengo todo pensado –dijo Mina muy confiada

Eso es lo que nos preocupa –dijeron juntas Lita y Serena seguido de un sonoro suspiro.

Vamos chicas, caminen más rápido –las regaño Seiya al ver que se encontraban media cuadra atrás – **N**o que estaban apuradas.

Si, ya vamos no te sulfures –le respondió Mina.

**Mientras Mansión ****Tenouh**

Dos jóvenes se encuentran en la puerta de la Mansión Tenouh.

Hola –dijo uno de los jóvenes

Hola, mucho gusto –contesto el otro

Una mujer les abrió la puerta y les informo que Haruka se encontraba en el living, al llegar ambos se quedaron helados al ver a Lizi aferrada a su hermano como si de eso dependiera su vida y llorando desconsoladamente.

Preciosa, ¿que te pasa?–dijo Demian acercándose a los hermanos.

Demian –dijo la joven que tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero sin soltarse de su hermano

¿Donde estuviste anoche?, me preocupaste. ¿Quieres que hablemos? –dijo el chico

Ella miro a su hermano el que solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin decir ni una palabra de nada se soltó de su hermano y ahora se aferraba a su amigo, ya que desde mucho tiempo el cumplía el papel de su hermano. El solo la abrazo mientras ella lo guiaba a su habitación, al pasar al lado de Darien ella bajo la vista como tratando de evitar que la viera de ese modo.

_El verla así me esta matando y ¿porque el la abraza así? ¿El será su novio?__ Pensaba_ Darien mientras veía alejarse a la pareja

Aun vez que la pareja se perdido de vista Darien se unió a Haruka y Michiru en el living.

¿Que le pasa?, Nunca la vi así, esto me esta asustando –dijo Haruka mientras abrazaba a Michiru.

Haruka, creo que hay algo que debes saber –dijo Darien mirándolo seriamente

¿Qué? ¿Le paso algo ayer? Por favor Darien, no me asustes mas de lo que ya estoy –dijo Haruka firmemente.

Ella me pidió que le contara la historia del Milenio de Plata y yo así lo hice –dijo Darien

Haruka se quedo mudo, ahora su hermana sabia la verdadera historia se preguntaba que cosas le estarían pasando por la cabeza.

Ahora creo entender –dijo Michiru

¿Que es lo que entiendes? –le pregunto Darien

Ella quiere volver a Paris –le contesto

¿Que? –preguntaron los dos jóvenes

Si, lo que escuchan, ella me dijo que ya había causado varios problemas y malos entendidos, posiblemente se refiere al escaparse –dijo Michiru la cual no estaba convencida al cien por cien de esa razón.

**Habitación de Elizabeth**

Al llegar a ella, ambos se sentaron en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, permanecieron varios minutos callados, Demian solo la abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabello. Lizi ya se notaba mas tranquila, poco a poco dejo de llorar, se separo pero no mucho lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Trajiste tu auto? –pregunto la chica

El dudo, sabia lo que se traía en mano su amiga, pero en ese momento era la forma que ella se descargaría –Si, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?–pregunto

Si, ¿sabes si hay algún autodromo cerca? –dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño, su acompañante la siguió y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta esperando que ella saliera.

Si, hay uno a unos pocos kilómetros –dijo con total normalidad –Vamos en cuanto salgas, si estas de acuerdo claro.

Esta bien, podrías alcánzame un jeans de mi valija por favor, en unos minutos estaré lista –dijo asomándose por a la habitación.

Okey, le diré a tu hermano que saldremos cámbiate tranquila –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Al llegar al living todos estaban callados, al ver a Haruka le hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Ella estará bien, saldremos un momento. Disculpe pero a cuantos kilómetros queda exactamente el circuito –pregunto dejando a Darien confundido, ¿_para que quiere saber eso?_ Pensó.

A unos 12 kilómetros –le contesto Haruka – ¿Ella quiere ir verdad?

Demian solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Haruka, ¿no la dejaras ir, verdad? –Dijo Michiru para luego continuar –Es muy peligroso.

Michi, no puedo prohibírselo yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, pero hagamos algo iremos nosotros también como cosa nuestra, ¿te parece bien?, para asegurarnos que no le pase nada –dijo tratando de dejar conforme a su novia, el sabe que no le gusta nada que el corra y menos que su hermana halla heredado el gusto por aquel deporte.

Esta bien, si creen que es lo mejor para ella –dijo resignada Michiru.

¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –dijo Darien, no quiso entrometerse en la conversación de Haruka y Michiru pero a el también le parecía muy peligroso que ella hiciera esas cosas.

Antes de que Lizi bajara por las escaleras llegan las chicas acompañadas de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

Todos saludaron muy educadamente pero Seiya al ver a Darien allí pensó que era el mejor momento de hacerle saber a Serena que la hermana de Haruka había estado con Darien. (Vamos cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo creo.)

Darien, ¿que raro es verte tan seguido en lo de Haruka, será por algo en particular? ¿Por qué el repentino interés, buscas algo en particular acá? –dijo Seiya en un tono que no le gusto a nadie menos a Darien y Haruka.

¿Que estas insinuando? –dijo enojado Haruka, a caso Seiya sabía algo que el no.

Pero no tubo tiempo de contestar Lizi bajaba vestida con un jeans y una remera color rosa.

Hola a todos –dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

Hola, buenos días –contestaron los recién llegados

Nos vamos –dijo Demian

Si, si me disculpan estamos de salida, buenas días –dijo acercándose a su hermano el cual la abrazo cariñosamente y le dio un beso el la frente.

No vuelvas tarde y cuídate mucho, ¿si? –dijo con suma ternura la cual dejó fríos a los hermanos Kou, que siempre lo habían visto muy temperamental.

Si, nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo de la casa

¿Que fue eso? –Pregunto Yaten –No me digas que tu hermanita te puede Haruka –dijo en tono burlón.

Yaten por favor compórtate –lo regaño Taiki lo era el momento de buscar pelea y menos con Haruka

Es su hermana Yaten es obvio que se preocupe, no todos son como tu –dijo Mina

¿Que quisiste decir con eso niñita? –le respondió enojado

Yo nada, tú entendiste solito (me pareció una contestación muy de Mina UU)

Basta por favor no peleen –Ami trataba de poner orden

Déjalos Ami, es la única forma de que no meta más la pata, deja que se peleen entre ellos –dijo Lita en un tono muy bajo y a su vez divertida por lo que esta ocurriendo

En eso tienes razón –dijo Rei conteniendo la risa

¿Y que vamos hacer con el asunto del circuito? –pregunto Michiru llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Ir por supuesto, no me perdonaría si el pasa algo y no estoy ahí –dijo Haruka

¿Nos pueden explicar que pasa? –dijo Serena que permanecía al lado de Seiya pero sin llamar la atención hasta el momento

Pasa que ella sabe toda la historia del Milenio de Plata y reacciono como nunca imagine –dijo Haruka

¿Y como fue eso? –pregunto Seiya interesado en el tema, si bien se dio cuenta que ella no era la misma que en la mañana ni da del día anterior y se notaba que había llorado para el podía ser una reacción común.

Lloro mucho y si hubieran visto como se aferró a Haruka, sabrían que algo no ando del todo bien –dijo Michiru

¿No estarán exagerando? –dijo Rei mirándolos extrañados –es normal que se acerque a Haruka en estos momentos.

No, algo no me gusta de todo esto y además si quiso ir a correr algo no anda nada bien en ella –dijo Haruka muy seguro

¡¡¡CORRER!!! –gritaron los recién llegados

Si hablamos en otro momento no les parece mejor vamos a ver que nada salga mal –dijo Michiru de forma autoritaria.

¿Podemos ir? –pregunto Lita si bien había visto correr a Haruka era distinto ver correr a una chica y mucho más emocionante desde su punto de vista.

No le veo el problema, iremos en la camioneta, no entraremos todos en el convertible –dijo Haruka algo molesto no le gusto nada el comentario de Seiya le dio mala espina.

Para Elizabeth los 12 kilómetros se hicieron eternos, cuando llegaron quiso primero dar una vuelta caminando quería ver como era el circuito, si algo había aprendido de su hermano era que las carreras no había que tomárselas a las apuradas o podrías tener un accidente y ella lo que menos quería era causarle problemas alguien.

Al llegar los chicos se encontraron con Lizi subiendo al auto, por otro lado Demian esta algo nervioso si bien no era la primera vez que ella lo hacia siempre era lo mismo, era como la cábala para que todo saliera bien, para que después de unas vueltas ella y como arte de magia olvidara todo lo malo saliera del coche con una sonrisa la abrazara y le dijera Demian "vamos a comer algo me estoy muriendo de hambre" el reiría y saldrían a divertirse dejando atrás todo lo malo ya sean malos recuerdos como el aniversario de sus padres, el día que su hermano se fue o las preocupaciones.

Lizi dio exactamente 10 vueltas, Haruka la miraba y tomaba tiempo, era más fuerte que ellos, lo llevaban en la sangre y se quedo más que conforme y asombrado una vuelta más rápida que la anterior, un sentimiento de orgullo llegó a el y formo una sonrisa no esperaba menos de su gatita, mientras los demás miraban al coche asombrados preguntándose como podía manejar así.

Al bajar del auto Demian se acerco a ella, se notaba que esta exhausta, le alcanzo agua tomo un poco y en ese momento Haruka empezó a caminar para reunirse con ellos, los demás lo siguieron, Lizi al verlo se puso blanca, lo que menos esperaba que su hermano la viera ya se imaginaba la regañada que vendría, realmente dejaría que le digiera lo que quería lo que menos pensaba hacer ella era discutir.

Pero el solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo dejando a todos asombrados, al principio ella no sabia que hacer, realmente no esperaba esa actitud de parte de su hermano, luego de pensarlo por dos o tres segundos correspondió el abrazo para susurrarle

Perdóname, fui y soy una tonta me comporte como una niña, no entendía que era tu deber que no era ni tu culpa ni la de Serena, solo vi lo que yo quise –mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho que su hermano.

Todos los presentes miraban la tierna escena, con una sonrisa y cada cual con su pensamiento.

_Quien se imaginaba que esta Haruka iba a ser tan tierno con alguien que no fuera Serena_ –pensaba Yaten

_Realmente estoy muy orgullosa de Haruka, actuó muy bien en esta circunstancia, creo que esta aprendiendo a ser mas demostrativo con las demás personas_ –pensaba Michiru.

_Que bueno que entendió que esto no dependía de nosotros que es nuestro destino y se puede hacer nada contra ello_ –pensaba Darien.

_Se nota que se quieren, se ve en sus ojos, ella sufrió mucho y el quiso ocultarse en un disfraz de duro que solo ella pudo deshacer_ –pensaba Ami.

_Me alegro que todo este arreglado, por ambos, ahora solo tengo que tener valor y expresar lo que siento_ –pensaba Seiya mientras mira de reojo a Serena la cual esta a su lado.

_Haruka se ve feliz, pensar que esto fue por nuestro destino, por cuidarme, menos mal que ella entendió que esto no es algo que podes elegir sino una obligación, hasta el amor es una obligación _–pensaba Serena con tristeza.

_Que escena, me imano a mi queridísimo Yaten y a mí juntos así abrazados_ –pensaba Mina con sus ojitos en forma de corazones

Realmente era una hermosa escena, el sol del mediodía, el viento soplado dejando paso a las hojas de los árboles, se sentía el olor al pasto verde y el calor del verano.

Disculpen que interrumpa esta hermosa escena, pero no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre –se quejó Mina.

¡¡¡MINA!!! –gritaron todos, lo que provoco la risa de Elizabeth que todavía se encontraba en brazos de su hermano.

¿Ves? –Dijo Haruka separándose unos centímetros de ella –eres más linda cuando sonríes.

Eso es cierto –dijo Yaten que al notar aquel comentario no lo había pensado sino dijo en vos alta se sonrojo.

Lo que provoco una mirada fulmínate por parte de Mina y la carcajada de todos y el sonrojo de Elizabeth.

Bueno que les parece si vamos a comer algo –propuso Lita –conozco un lugar que te encantara Elizabeth –dijo tratando de entablar una conversación con la joven para que se sienta unida con el grupo.

Ya que estamos, conocerás a mi novio Andrew que es muy amigo de Darien –dijo Lita sonrojándose un poco

Por mi encantada –dijo ella muy amablemente, hasta que muy apenada dijo –pero que despistada que soy no los presente, el es mi amigo Demian Bronw.

Hola mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos –contesto el educadamente asiendo una reverencia a todos los presentes.

_Que educado, ahora que lo veo bien es muy lindo_ –pensaba Rei mirando determinadamente al joven.

Demian al sentir la mirada de Rei sobre el, se la quedo mirando lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara notablemente

¿Que pasa Rei? –dijo Mina con picardía al notar el estado de su amiga

Buenos entonces vamos nos –dijo Taiki, el cual esta el momento solo se había dedicado a ver todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

Si, por favor –grito Mina

Ehh, pero yo me quisiera bañar –dijo Elizabeth apenada realmente estaba realmente desastrosa después de tanto llorar y ni hablar de correr.

No hay problema, vamos a casa, los chicos van yendo al Clow, luego nosotros nos encontramos allí –dijo Michiru

Entonces quedamos así –dijo animada Serena –nos encontramos en el Clow.

**U**nos 30 minutos después casi todos se encontraban charlando en el Clow, nadie había querido pedir su orden, va en realidad casi nadie ya que no dejaron que Mina ordenara.

¿Que les parece la hermana de Haruka? –pregunto Ami como al pasar.

Sinceramente creo tiene carácter pero que es muy sensible, eso ya lo vimos –dijo Taiki mirando cariñosamente a Ami que estaba a su lado.

Si es cierto, quien iba a pensar que Haruka tuviera una hermana y que le gustaba correr, parece muy delicada sin contar que es muy linda –dijo Lita

¿Como que corre? –pregunto un joven alto rubio que se acercaba al grupo de amigos que se encontraban con su novia

Si Andrew, ella corre y si hubieras visto de que forma –dijo Mina

¿No debe ser para tanto? –dijo el sentándose al lado de su novia y abrazándola por la cintura.

Que si, no nos estas escuchando –dijo Rei con poca paciencia –pero realmente no creo que tenga tanto carácter como su hermano.

Puede ser, pero realmente no se puede negar que tiene carácter, no recuerdas como le contesto ayer a Yaten y esa mirada fría, pero hoy fue todo lo contrario su mirada no se como explicarlo pero no demostraba nada mas que cariño –dijo Serena

Pero hay que entenderla ella pensaba que su hermano la había abandonado y que nosotros teníamos la culpa de ello, era comprensible esa mira y esa reacción –dijo Darien.

Quien iba a decir que la Elizabeth corre, canta, toca el piano, violín, la guitarra y le gusta la fotografía, esgrima, sin contar que desfila con Setsuna es una chica muy completa, ¿me pregunto como cantara? –dijo Yaten

Bueno hermano creo que te memorizaste todos sus datos, ojo con ella que es la hermana de Haruka y si es tan celoso de las chicas no me imagino como debe ser de ella, además mas de uno le hecho el ojo –dijo Seiya divertido y provocando que todos miraran a Yaten.

Cállate quieres o... –lo amenazo este – ¿Y que quieres decir como que mas de uno ya le hecho el ojo? –pregunto curioso Yaten. Mientras Darien fusilaba a Seiya con la mirada, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Andrew ni para Serena a lo que ambos pensaron lo mismo pero de diferentes personas – ¿Le gusta? Parece que si –lo que provoco la tristeza de una de ellas.

Canta muy bien –fue el comentario que hizo voltear a todos asía la puerta donde se encontraban Setsuna y Hotaru.

Hola, ¿como están? –preguntaron las chicas a las recién llegadas

Muy bien ¿y ustedes? –pregunto Setsuna

Bien, esperando a Haruka, Michiru, Elizabeth y a Demian –dijo Ami

Ah si que Demian y Elizabeth esta en Japón, que alegría me da –dijo Setsuna.

Si, que bueno así Lizi y yo podremos charlar –dijo la pequeña Hotaru

**En eso entran al Clow las personas que faltaban**

Perdonen la tardanza pero ya saben como son las mujeres –dijo Haruka con muy mal humor. Por aquel comentario lo que recibió fue las miradas asesinas de parte de todas las chicas que los estaban esperando, la de su novia y hermana.

Los chicos lo miraban divertido, querían ver como salía del ese enredo en el que solito se metió.

Lizi llevaba una pollera de color rosa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una remera straples blanca y unas sandalias sin taco del mismo color, el pelo suelto y al estar mojado formaba una especie de rulos en la puntas.

La cara de suplica de Haruka se hizo presente por lo que Darien prefirió intervenir para terminar con el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Andrew, quiero que conozcas a la hermana de Haruka, Elizabeth –dijo acercándose a ella para tomarla de la mano y presentársela así a su amigo. –Eliza... –pero no pudo terminar a ver la cara de ella nada amistosa –perdón Lizi te presento a mi amigo Andrew, y el es el novio de Lita.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos Darien siempre era tan respetuoso y le costaba mucho entrar en confianza con alguien en cambio a Elizabeth ya la llamaba Lizi, que estaba pasando, _¿que no sabían?_ Era lo que todos se preguntaban.

Mientras que Seiya esta cada vez más seguro de sus sospechas, solo tenía que encontrar el momento de que los demás se dieran cuenta y así Serena no se sentiría mal por el rompimiento del compromiso.

Hola, mucho gusto –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

El gusto es mío –dijo tomando su mano.

El es su amigo, Demian Brown –dijo Darien

Mucho gusto, por favor acomodémonos así ordenamos, creo que deben tener hambre

¡¡¡SI!!! –fue el grito de alegría de Mina. Seguido por la carcajada de los presentes.

Hotaru se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Lizi al verla esta solo se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de la niña, para luego abrazarla

Te extrañe mucho –dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa

Yo también, no sabes cuanto –le contesto ella mientras la tomaba en brazos para así acomodarse en la mesa con los demás.

Hola les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi primer fic y también que dejen mensajes, quiero que sepan que me encantaría que me dejaran sugerencias de cómo seguir esta historia si bien tengo algunos ideas es difícil saber que les puede gustar y sentarse a escribir bueno que puedo decir mas que GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BESOS, SALUDOS.

LES DEJO MI MAIL POR SI QUIEREN DEJAR SUGERENCIAS O TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS. nani (guión bajo)436 es hot mail así que ya saben el resto.

_Daniela_


	9. Preparativos

**Capitulo 8 Preparativos**

Después de ordenar. Haruka tomo la palabra

Amigos, Michiru y yo tenemos una noticia que darles.

¡¡¡Se casan, por fin!!! –grito Mina. Lo que provoco que la pareja se sonrojara y Lizi se atragantara con el refresco, por lo que Demian tuvo que ayudarla, sin contar que dejo al resto de los presentes muy sorprendidos 00

No, es otra cosa –dijo Michiru después de recuperarse de la impresión.

Mina, por favor no vuelvas a realizar unos de esos comentarios –le advirtió Ami.

Si, casi matas a Haruka y Michiru de un infarto –dijo divertido Seiya.

Seiya, por favor tú también no busques pelea con Haruka –le dijo Serena muy disimuladamente.

Bueno den la noticia –dijo muy entusiasmada Rei.

Bueno Michiru y yo vamos a abrir un bar –dijo Haruka muy contento

WUAW!!!!, que buena noticia –dijo con ojos de estrellitas Mina

Que bueno, ¿pero cuando? –pregunto Lita

Muy pronto solo falta los últimos detalles para terminar con la decoración –dijo Michiru

¿Y como se llamara? –pregunto Serena muy animada con la idea

Bueno realmente creo que eso todavía no lo tenemos decidido –comento Haruka algo desanimado. _Como puede ser que no se nos haya ocurrido un nombre_ –pensó el joven

Bueno, pero si solo falta la decoración van a tener que apurarse con el nombre –comento Rei.

Es cierto deberían tenerlo ya –dijo Andrew

¿Y que tipo de música pasaran? –pregunto Yaten

Eso ya lo tenemos solucionado –dijo Michiru –nosotros queríamos pedirles un favor chicas.

¿Un favor? Que necesitan Michiru –pregunto Ami

Después de que Michiru les explica en que consistía el favor, fue el turno que Mina hablara. (Se enteraran luego de que se trata el favorcito jiji).

Esta bien nosotras aceptamos, pero ustedes nos deben hacer una favor a nosotras – Las chicas se miraron entre si, como tratando de entender a lo que se refería Mina, hasta que entendieron la idea de La diosa del Amor.

Mientras que el resto no entendía absolutamente nada y esperaba con ansias que termina de hablar.

Antes nos tienes que prestar por una noche el bar a nosotras para hacer la fiesta de Bienvenida de Elizabeth –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por supuesto, nada me dará mas gusto que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a mi Gatita –dijo abrazándola – ¿cuando la quieren hacer? ¿Que necesitan?

Por eso no te preocupes –contesto rápido Lita.

Seria este sábado –dijo Rei –nosotras nos encargaríamos de todo.

Si, además es una buena oportunidad para conocer más a Lizi –dijo Serena muy contenta –si tú quieres ayudarnos, por supuesto.

Me encantaría ayudarlas, pero no se como –contesto Lizi.

Por eso no te preocupes, lo haremos entre todos –le contesto Ami.

¿Y ya tienen pensado como será la fiesta? –pregunto Michiru.

Si, será de disfraces –dijo Serena muy animada.

Yo las puedo ayudar con los disfraces, ¿que les parece? –pregunto

Setsuna.

Claro, no hay mejor ayuda que al de una diseñadora tan importante –contesto Rei.

¿Yo voy a poder ir? –le pregunto Hotaru a Lizi.

Claro, pequeña –le contesto Haruka.

¿También podemos contar con su ayuda? –pregunto Mina mirando a Darien y a Demian.

Por mi no hay problema –dijo Demian sonriendo.

Por mi menos, lo único que no se en que pudre ayudarlos –contesto Darien.

Cariño, creo que te estas olvidando de nosotros –le dijo Taiki a Ami lo que provoco que todos fijaran sus ojos ante la pareja, que al notar el reciente comentario se sonrojaran.

CARIÑO, ¿que significa eso? –pregunto Yaten al salir del estado de shock que le había causado la revelación de su hermano mayor.

Creo que es hora que lo sepan –dijo Taiki por lo que recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de Ami.

Que sepamos? Que nos están ocultando? –pregunto Serena imaginándose la respuesta que le daría y feliz por su amiga.

Es que Ami y yo somos novios –confirmo Taiki a todo el grupo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio llegaron los gripos de parte de todos felicitando a la pareja.

Que calladito que te lo tenias Ami –dijeron Lita y Mina.

Felicitaciones hermano –dijeron Yaten y Seiya.

Bueno que les parece si volvemos al tema de la fiesta les recuerdo que hoy es miércoles y hay que hacer muchas cosas –dijo Ami tratando que salir de la incomoda situación en la que su novio y ella se encontraban.

Esta bien cuñadita no te enojes, pero es cierto ¿nosotros vamos a cantar verdad? –pregunto Yaten.

Si-dijo Mina.

¿Lizi también puede hacerlo con ustedes? –pregunto Demian.

Claro, sabes tengo muchas ganas de saber que tal cantas –dijo Yaten mirándola esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

No hay problema, pero tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo para elegir la canción y ensayar –dijo Lizi.

Que les parece si vamos a ver el lugar así ya ven que es lo que quieren hacer y si quieren pueden ensayar hay instrumentos –propuso Michiru.

Claro, es una excelente idea –dijo Rei.

¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Tía Lizi –pregunto Hotaru.

Por supuesto preciosa eso no se pregunto –mientras le tomaba la mano para salir del lugar – ¿puedo manejar? –le pregunto a Demian, quien la miro sonriendo –pero nada de carreras, recuerda que vamos con Hotaru –le dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves del BMW

Andrew, Lita y yo iremos en mi auto, así que te seguimos Haruka –dijo Darien

Esta bien Setsuna, Michiru, ¿bombón vienes con nosotros? –pregunto Haruka

No te preocupes Haruka, Serena viene con nosotros en la camioneta de los chicos –contesto apresuradamente Mina. _No hay que desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para unir a estos dos_ –fue el pensamiento de Mina

A Haruka no le gustó mucho esa respuesta pero lo dejó pasar. Por suerte el futuro bar no quedaba muy lejos, para ser mas especifico estaba ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad. Al llegar dejaron los coches en el estacionamiento caminaron media cuadra, al entrar al lugar se quedaron maravillados el lugar era mucho más amplio de lo que se imaginaron decorado de forma muy moderna colores vivos sobre todo, del lado derecho encontraron una gran barra, esta divido por sectores las mesas la pista de baile, dos VIP con sillones a los lados de la pista que contaban con dos sillones blancos de cuero, una pequeña mesita aproximadamente para 6 personas. Mas adelante se veían unas escaleras que llevaban al verdadero privado como lo llamaba Haruka ya que era cerrado y desde ahí se podía ver todo el lugar y aclaró desde un principio que solo sería utilizado por ellos.

También se encontraba el escenario en el medio dividiendo de alguna manera la piste de baile de las mesas, contaba con un piano, una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, una guitarra, un bajo, un órgano y un violín.

Las chicas no podían creer que ese lugar fuesen a utilizar para la fiesta era un sueño.

¿Qué les parece el lugar? –preguntó entusiasmado Haruka.

Haru, este lugar es hermoso –le dijo Lizi acercando al escenario.

¿Qué les parece si recorremos el lugar? –propuso Michiru guiando a todos a que realmente ven ese lugar.

Demian, Hotaru y Elizabeth lo primero que hicieron fue irse directo al escenario y fue más fuerte que ellos. El se acomodó en la batería, Hotaru se sentó junto a Lizi quien no dudo en tomar la guitarra, así fue como con solo una mirada cómplice entre ambos comenzó la música, que al principio pareció pasar desapercibido por el resto que se encontraban en el privado de arriba, que era muy parecido a los de abajo salvo que contaba con un mini bar, y una súper televisión (como la llamó Mina). Y desde allí se podía observar todo el lugar, al escuchar la música Yaten fue el primero en asomarse a ver de qué se trataba al ver que eran Demian y Lizi salió del VIP para reunirse con ellos no le importo que en el camino casi tiro a Seiya quien le impedía en paso para luego bajar las escaleras a todo lo que le daban sus piernas cuando llego al escenario tomo la otra guitarra con la intención de de unirse a ellos pero vio que no llevaban un ritmo determinado sino que solo jugaban al sentirse observados ambos niños decidieron que era tiempo de terminar con aquel juego.

Todos los observaban de forma extraña.

¿Qué sucede? Ni que hubiésemos roto algo –bromeó Demian al ver los rostros de sus amigos espectadores

No se los demás pero yo pensé que iban a cantar algo –dijo algo desilusionado Yaten.

Si, realmente no saben las ganas que teníamos de escucharte Lizi –dijo Serena tratando de animar a su nueva amiga.

Si, ¿Por qué no cantas algo tía Lizi? Por fa–pregunto Hotaru mirándola con esa carita de perrito mojado que aprendió a copiar de Haruka sabiendo que casi nadie se resistía a ella.

Es que yo no se si –respondió ella notablemente nerviosa

No me digas que mi pequeña gatita ¿tiene vergüenza? –preguntó Haruka doblemente divertido ya que su hermana no solo tenía vergüenza sino que también a punto de caer en su propia trampa como el llamaba a esa carita.

Haruka no la molestes quieres –lo regañó Michiru.

Déjalo Michiru porque creo que tiene razón parece que la niña tiene vergüenza o aun peor miedo –agregó Demian ya que sabia que picando (molestando) a su amiga de esa forma era la única forma de que consiguiera que ella cantara.

¡¡¡TU TAMBIÉN DEMIAN!!! Son un caso perdido –trató de persuadirlos Setsuna.

¡Déjenla ya!, pobre así como no va a querer cantar –se sumó Serena.

Pero realmente es una pena ya que teníamos muchas ganas de escucharte –comentó Mina como al pasar.

Ya que Setsuna nos dijo que lo hacías muy bien –agregó Rei sentándose en una silla de la barra.

Si, por ahora solo podemos asegurar que tocas muy bien la guitarra, así como Demian la batería –los elogió Ami

Es cierto –dijo Seiya para luego encarar a Lizi – ¿Y dices no que un hace mucho que aprendiste a tocar? –preguntó.

Apenas hace un año que aprendí –contesto ella seria cosa que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

Pues te felicito –le dijo Taiki – ya que a este niño le tomo una eternidad hacerlo, si bien ahora lo hace excelente –alegró mientras señalaba a Seiya.

Darien y Andrew solo observaban sin omitir ningún comentario ya que todos trataban de convencer a Elizabeth para que cantara cuando al fin lo lograron.

Está bien, lo haré –dijo la joven resignada pero feliz.

Tanto Demian como los hermanos Kou se pusieron a entonar, Demian les daba las indicaciones de los ritmos mientras Taiki y Ami fueron a la cabina de sonido para habilitar los micrófonos y preparar las luces.

Demian se ubico en la batería, Yaten tomo una guitarra, Seiya el bajo, Taiki se acomodó en el piano, Mina se sentó junto a Yaten ya que Lizi le propuso que la ayudara con los coros y algunas notas y ella gustosa acepto. Mientras el resto tomó asiento alrededor des escenario.

Lizi se paro en el medio del escenario, el piano hizo aparición, la guitarra se le unió y su voz retumbo en el lugar.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**.

(Sé que hay algo como resultado de tu sonrisa.)

La batería y el bajo se unieron al resto de los instrumentos

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.**

(Me doy cuenta por la mirada en tus ojos, sí.)  
**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

(Has construido un amor pero ese amor se derrumba.)  
**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

(Tu pedacito de cielo se vuelve muy oscuro.)

Mina se acoplo a Lizi para el estribillo. Le era fácil ese tipo de escalas si bien eran altas le gusto mucho como se escuchaban.

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.)  
**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.)  
**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

(No sé adónde vas y no sé por qué,)  
**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

(Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós.)

La batería pareció resonar más alto que el resto de los instrumentos

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**.

(A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena.)  
**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.**

(Los preciosos momentos se pierden todos en la marea, sí.)  
**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems.**

(Desaparecen y nada es lo que parece.)  
**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

(El sentimiento de pertenecer a tus sueños.)

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you**.

(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.)  
** Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.)  
I **don't know where you're going and I don't know why**,

(No sé adónde vas y no sé por qué,)  
** But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

(Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós.)

**And there are voices that want to be heard**.

(Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas.)  
**So much to mention but you can't find the words**.

(Tanto para decir pero no puedes encontrar las palabras.)  
**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**

(El aroma de la magia, la belleza que ha sido)  
**When love was wilder than the wind**.

(Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento.)

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.)  
** Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.)  
**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

(No sé adónde vas y no sé por qué,)  
**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**.

(Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós.)

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron entusiasmados a sus amigos. Pero también estaba el hecho que para algunos por no decir la mayoría se sentía reflejado en aquella canción.

Los chicos dejaron sus micrófonos e instrumentos. Demian se acerco a Lizi.

Preciosa yo me tengo que ir, lo siento –le dijo este algo avergonzado no quería dejarla. Ella solo lo abrazo cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. El bajó sus brazos hasta la cintura de ella para así acercarse más a ella.

¿Sabes que te quiero? –pregunto ella sin terminar con aquel abrazo.

Claro que lo se, como tu también lo sabes ¿no? –respondió el mientras la acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos.

Todos veían aquellos como si se tratase de una pareja de enamorados no les convencían esas demostraciones entre "amigos", aunque ellos decían no tener otra relación pero cualquiera que los viera en aquella circunstancia afirmaría que son una pareja muy enamorada.

Pero Haruka y Michiru lo tomaron como lo más común del mundo ya que ellos solían ser muy demostrativos pero en Japón las cosas eran distintas no eran bien vistas aquellas demostraciones y mas en público cosa que con los años debieron acostumbrarse.

Haruka por otro lado tubo miedo de que su hermana se hubiese sentido mal como en la mañana así que se decidió acercarse a ellos y opto por poner una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, quien al sentirlo se separó solo un poco de su amigo para poder girar y quedar frente a su hermano quien la miraba extrañado.

No me digas que mi hermanito esta celoso –bromeo ella colgándose de su brazo (Aclaración: Haruka le lleva una cabeza de altura).

¿Y tu que crees? Si eres **MI** hermanita –resalto el mi para seguir con la broma, regalándole una sonrisa.

Mientras el resto charlaba cosa que no les impedía que de vez en cuando dieran miradas furtivas donde se encontraban las tres personas faltantes.

¿Y que les pareció? –preguntó Mina muy contenta.

Se escucho realmente muy bien –le contesto Lita.

Setsuna realmente tenías razón –confesó Andrew.

¿Y ustedes que opinan? –preguntó Ami a su novio y cuñados.

Si, ustedes saben mas de estas cosas que nosotras –comentó Rei.

Pues como les dije antes a mí me sorprendió como toca la guitarra –confirmó Taiki.

Si, pero no se puede negar que canta muy bien, y tu también Mina –agregó Yaten algo sonrojado.

¿Nos le parece raro lo desenvuelta que es en el escenario? –pregunto Seiya.

Quien sabe quizás ya ha estado en uno antes –comento Rei.

¿Y tú que opinas Serena? Estás muy callada –le pregunto Michiru.

Disculpa, ¿Decías? –pregunto ella sin entender de que hablaban sus amigos.

¿Dónde estas amiga? Pareces perdida –la miro preocupada Mina.

Me quede pensando –comento ella quitándole importancia y evitando la mirada de preocupación de sus amigos. Aquella canción la hizo sentir extrañas sentimientos encontrados pero al mismo tiempo le dio esperanzas y fuerzas.

¿Y tu Darien que opinas? No pareces muy sorprendido, salvo que ya la hallas oído cantar –fue el comentario mal intencionado de Seiya (no estoy en contra de Seiya es un personaje que me recuerda a mi primo querido jijiji igual de entusiasta. Pero ahora se que mas de una lo quiere matar pero solo esta poniendo las cosas interesantes como pronto lo harán otros personajes jijiji no pienso decir nada más).

Darien ya no soportaba más aquellos comentarios, desde temprano había tenido que escucharlos ya estaba apunto de echársele encima pero se salvo por que Haruka, Demian y Lizi se acercaron al grupo, esta última venia a caballito de su amigo quien se notaba mas que feliz de llevarle de ese modo y Haruka venía riendo de algo.

Que caras tienen, tan mal canto el terremoto –comento en forma de broma Haruka al ver la cara de Darien que no era de buenos amigos.

Ruka, por favor no empieces sabes como termina esto –lo regañó Michiru como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

Déjalo Michiru ya sabemos como es el "le petit chat" –afirmo Lizi, el resto no entendió a que se refería pero largo una carcajada al ver el puchero de Haruka.

¿"Le petit chat"? –preguntó Serena.

Significa el, _gatito_. Perdón no lo dije con la intención de que no entienda a lo que me refería –contesto ella apenada.

No está bien. Debe ser la costumbre –agrego Ami restándole importancia al aquel comentario.

Si me disculpan yo me tengo que ir –dijo Demian dejando en el piso a su amiga.

Rei por casualidad miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ella iba a llegar tarde al templo.

Yo también tengo que irme así que nos vemos luego –dijo la sacerdotisa saliendo casi del futuro bar pero paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Lizi.

Demian se caballero y podrías alcanzarla hasta su casa –propuso.

Claro preciosa sabes que soy todo un caballero –dijo el mientras el se acercaba a Rei.

No, no te molestes no me queda lejos –comento ella algo sonrojada.

Por favor Rei acepta a Demian así nos quedaríamos más tranquilos todos –agregó Setsuna.

Está bien –comento resignada –Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

¿Y nosotros que haremos? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

Yo muero de ganas de ir de compras –confesó Michiru.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados, ya que no se imaginaban ese comentario de parte de ella. Pero Haruka les dio una mirada como diciendo "Que se creen ella es mujer y les gusta todo eso".

Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, además quiero ver unas muñecas que le gustaron a Hotaru –la apoyó Setsuna.

Si, mamá por favor –pidió la niña. Viéndola así era imposible de imaginar que aquella niña era una de las Sailor más poderosas.

Si me disculpan yo quisiera ir a descargar tensiones –comento Lizi.

¿No iras a correr de vuelta, no? –preguntó Lita.

No, prefiero algo más tranquilo esta vez –contestó ella entre risas.

¿A que le llamas más tranquilo? –preguntó Andrew ansioso.

¿Michi, te puedo robar a tu novio por el resto de la tarde? –dijo mirándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Claro, si prometes que lo convencerás para que nos deje en el centro comercial y luego que nos lleve a cenar –fue la respuesta muy divertida de Michiru.

Y que yo no tengo voz ni voto –comento medio ofendido Haruka.

Creo que no –aseguro Seiya.

Contigo no estoy hablando niño –le respondió molesto, lo que no provoco una pronta reacción de Seiya – ¿A quien llamas niño?

Seiya deja de comportarte de ese modo –le dijo cansado Taiki.

No me digas que te da miedo pasar una tarde con tu hermana –siguió molestándolo Seiya a lo que el resto solo se dedico a escuchar y mirar ya cansados por la situación.

Chicos compórtense –trató de calmar los ánimos Darien.

Lo que me faltaba Darien defendiendo a la familia Tenouh –replicó Seiya.

¡¡¡ YA CALMENSEN TODOS!!! –gritaron las chicas cansadas ante la mirada atónita de los chicos.

Las chicas decididas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar dejándolos solos y desconcertados, para cuando reaccionaron ya era tarde.

Vieron lo que logran con sus estupideces –los regañó duramente Andrew.

Yo tengo que alcanzar a mi hermana tengo un compromiso con ella –afirmo por lo bajo Haruka.

Las chicas después de salir del futuro bar se separaron Lita, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru se encaminaron asía el centro comercial mientras que Serena, Mina y Lizi caminaban asía la mansión Tenouh.

¿Creen que fue correcto dejarlos así? –preguntó Lizi no muy segura.

Claro, así aprenderán la lección –le contesto Mina divertida.

Realmente se pasan han estado todo el tiempo peleando –dijo pesadamente Serena.

**L**os chicos salieron del bar miraron asía el alrededor sin encontrar señales de las chicas.

¡¡BIEN!! –bufó molesto Haruka.

Ni lo digas, yo tenía pensado pasar el día con mi novia y mírame aquí con ustedes –se quejo malhumorado Andrew.

Ya no se quejen más, existe algo llamado **celulares** –recalcó Yaten sonriendo abiertamente.

Así fue como Taiki sin dudarlo le marco a Ami.

Taiki: Hola Amor.

Ami: Hola cielo, ¿Ya se calmaron las ánimos por halla?

Taiki: Amor no digas eso sabes que ellos suelen ser así.

Ami: Si lo se pero nosotras nos cansamos de su comportamiento.

Taiki: Lo sentimos. ¿Dónde están?

Ami: Serena, Mina y Lizi fueron asía lo de Haruka, mientras que nosotras estamos en el centro comercial.

Taiki: Te parece si paso después por ti ¿he?

Ami : Claro amor te espero besos.

Taiki : Besos adiós.

¿Y, donde fueron? –pregunto ansioso Seiya.

Se separaron tu hermana, Serena y Mina están en tu casa, mientras que las demás chicas están en el centro comercial –le respondió.

¿Qué hacemos entonces? –pregunto Darien.

Yo me iré a mi casa estaré un rato con las chicas he iré con Michiru luego –dijo tranquilo para luego preguntar – ¿Y ustedes?

Te molesta si te acompañamos es que no me gusta el centro comercial –confeso Yaten.

Por mi no hay ningún problema solo ayúdenme a cerrar aquí y vamos –propuso Haruka.

**Mientras en el centro comercial.**

¿Qué paso Ami? –preguntó Lita.

Nada, los chicos querían saber donde estábamos y me dijo Taiki que luego vendrían a buscarnos.

No los entiendo se comportan como unos niños –afirmo Setsuna.

Si, realmente es vergonzoso y más con todo lo que hemos pasado que se comporten así –dijo Michiru mientras vigilaba a Hotaru quien se encontraba viendo unas hermosas muñecas.

¿Que les parece si seguimos? –propuso Setsuna

Claro –afirmaron el resto.

**Mansión Tenouh **

Las chicas asían casi 40 minutos que habían llegado al hacerlo se dirigieron a la sala después de tomas algo fresco y charlar de todo un poco sin profundizar ningún tema en particular subieron a la habitación de Elizabeth ya que la joven les propuso ver algunas fotos viejas y les mostraría también fotos de sus amistades.

Cuando llegaron se ubicaron las tres en la amplia y confortable cama de Lizi ella les alcanzo una caja de gran tamaño y empezaron con las fotos.

Pocos menos de 5 minutos después los chicos llegaron a la mansión donde le informaron que las chicas no asía mucho tiempo había subido al segundo piso, por lo que decidieron ver en que estaban. Pero no terminaron de llegar a la mitad del pasillo que se escuchan las risas.

Haruka dio el primer paso llamando a la puerta. Después de unos segundos obtuvo permiso para poder pasar, pero de todos fue la sorpresa al ver aquella imagen. Tres jóvenes sentadas en la cama una enorme caja en el medio de estas y un notorio sonrojo a causa de ¿risa?

¿Se puede saber en que andan ustedes? –pregunto divertido Yaten.

Mirando fotos de la familia, viendo a Haruka de pequeño y esas cosas –confeso sonrojada por la risa Serena.

Ah, ¿puedo unirme? –pregunto Yaten ilusionado.

Claro, te hacemos un lugar –dijo Lizi mientras palmeaba a su lado en cama haciendo un lugar. Lo que provoco que Yaten esquivara a los chicos que estaban delante de el, se acomodara cómodamente donde la joven le indico. Cosa que provoco que sus hermanos lo vieran de forma extraña ya que a el es al que mas le cuesta tomar confianza con las personas. Pero el resto no sabia que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, si bien todos menos Darien tuvieron anteriormente trato con el nunca habían visto algo así, con ellos apenas cruzaban algunas palabras. Y Mina y Darien por su parte sintieron una "molestia" en su interior y en este ultimo creando la duda de el por que de ella.

Haruka sintió celos era su hermana que hacia allí **ese** el era el que debía estar a su lado (todos sabemos lo posesivo que es el, con ella no es la excepción).

¿Ustedes se van a quedar ahí toda la tarde o van a pasar? –pregunto divertida Lizi.

No, pasaremos. Pero hay un problema –dijo seriamente Haruka y haciendo un notorio puchero.

¿Cuál? –pregunto Mina sin entenderlo.

Yo quiero estar al lado de mi hermana –respondió muy serio, causando en el resto una caída y enorme gota estilo anime (no se el nombre si alguien lo sabe ¡ayuda! Jiji UU)

Ese no es un problema ven aquí, sabes que por eso no debes preocuparte –le contesto feliz su hermana.

Así fue como todos entraron a la habitación si bien la cama era amplia no entraban todos así que arrimaron a la cama la silla del pequeño tocador y una especie de sillón o diván que había a los pies de la cama, Darien se acomodo en la silla, mientras que Taiki, Andrew y Seiya en el sillón Mina y Serena se sentaron en la cabecera de la cama en el medio la caja de fotos, en los pies de la cama Haruka, Elizabeth y Yaten.

Las chicas le pasaron a los chicos fotos de los padres de los Tenouh y quedaron impresionados por el parecido si bien su madre tenía cabellera oscura Lizi compartía mucho de sus rasgos sus ojos eran exactamente idénticos, la pequeña nariz los finos labios en eso Haruka no se quedaba atrás compartían el color de ojos, la misma nariz, pero los demás rasgos eran como su padre.

Todo iba bien entre fotos que iban y venían los hermanos les comentaban algunas aneadotas risas y algunas caras raras por travesuras poco comunes (ya sabrán mas delante de ello), los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos Haruka les contaba mas cosas de su vida en una tarde que en casi 5 años de conocerlo. Hasta que el celular Serena comenzó a sonar, todos hicieron silencio para que ella pudiese hablar.

Es Michiru –comento antes de contestar la llama.

Conversación telefónica.

Hola, estamos aquí en tu casa

Si, ellos están con nosotras. Están mas tranquilos jajaja –los chicos imaginaban que se las chicas se burlaban de su actitud (nada mas cerca de la realidad jiji).

Así que en una hora, no creo que haya problema. Les diré a las chicas, nos vemos luego. Y no compren demasiado. UU

Fin de conversación.

Michiru, quería avisarnos que en una hora nos esperan en el centro comercial y que iremos a cenar a casa de Lita y que no olvidemos avisarle a Demian –les informo Serena mientras guardaba su celular.

¿Lizi te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal? –pregunto Mina lo que dejo a los presentes fríos ella era de largar las preguntas más locas sin previo aviso.

Claro, tratare de contestarte lo más sincera posible –le respondió ella acomodando se mejor en los brazos de su hermano.

¿Qué relación tienes con Demian? –¡¡GUAU!! Si bien la mayor parte de las personas de aquella habitación tenían la misma duda no esperaban que Mina fuera tan franca y directa.

¡¡Mina!! –la regañaron los chicos. Tanto Taiki, como Andrew y Darien sufrieron de un notorio sonrojo repentino, mientras que Seiya trataba de contener la risa mientras esquivaba la mirada asesina de Serena, la cual no quería estar en lugar de su nueva amiga, Yaten por su lado sintió incomodad por la pregunta y Haruka ahogo la risa en el cuello de su hermana.

¿Qué? –pregunto con mucha tranquilidad ella.

No le hagas caso –completó Serena.

No la regañen –la defendió Lizi –Mina contestare tu pregunta.

Ven, así que déjenla hablar –les replico la diosa del amor.

Lo quiero mucho, es un sentimiento que no lo puedo explicar –todos dieron por sentados que ellos no era amigos simplemente –pero aunque muchos piensen que somos novios el es quien me ayudo a descubrirme, me acompaño cuando estaba sola y yo a el, el es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y si le preguntan a el les dirá lo mismo. No te pongas celoso –bromeo con Haruka quien solo atino a abrazarla posesivamente.

Que lastima que no sean pareja hacen una linda pareja –confeso la diosa del amor.

Jajajajaja –rió con ganas Lizi – ¿y tu Mina tienes novio? –aquello dejo a todos en blanco menos Haruka que largo una sonora carcajada su hermana se estaba cobrando la anterior pregunta y se pregunto internamente _¿Dónde había quedado su tímida hermanita?_

Es.. te.. Yo –empezó a tartamudear Mina que no esperaba aquello.

¿Que les parece si vamos bajando? –sugirió Andrew tratando le librar a su amiga de aquello, aunque lo dudo ya que a ella le encantaba poner en ese tipo de situaciones a los demás.

No, Drew. Dejemos que Mina responda Lizi lo hizo –le respondió divertido Seiya quien en ese momento admiro la rapidez de la francesa para contraatacar.

Ya dejemos esto y sigamos con otras cosas, las chicas nos esperan –afirmo Taiki mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Si, creo que será lo mejor –lo siguió Darien, quien en su interior sentía una ¿tranquilidad? ¿Pero porque sería? Trato de no larde mas importancia aquello.

Okay, como quieran. Pero tengo buena memoria –dijo Lizi mientras se levantaba también y le sonreía de manera cómplice a dos aturdidas rubias y le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano quien esta descostillado de la risa y a su lado un pálido y nervioso Yaten.

Nota de autora:

Bueno ante todo les estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus mensajes de apoyo ante aquel mensaje que en su momento me afecto, no saben lo que significo para mi cada uno de sus mensajes me demostró que aparte de Eva, Beto, mi novio Gervasio hay personas que creen en mi, en este Fic y como dije antes mientras ellos estén mientras yo crea en mi, aquí estaré, así que nuevamente muchas gracias y como muestra de gratitud les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste mucho, que dejen su mensaje.

El próximo capitulo será una o unas semanas después de esto y se llevaran una agradable sorpresa. No les digo más tendrán que esperar.

DANIELA.


	10. Declaraciones de Amor

**Este capitulo será narrado por Serena espero que les guste a mi me gusto mucho hacerlo a decir verdad estoy dando un giro en la historia que no tenia previsto o más bien no de esta forma. Gracias.**

**DECLARACIONES DE AMOR **

**S**erena se encontraba en su habitación para más exacta en su cama, miro el reloj por decimotercera vez en 15 minutos, daba vueltas para un lado para el otro tratando de conciliar el sueño pero nada, internamente sabia porque le estaba sucediendo aquello, la causa tenia nombre y apellido Seiya Kou y lo que había sucedido varias horas antes.

**Recuerdo**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Demian y Elizabeth llegaron a Japón y desde ese momento las chicas se han reunido infinidad de ocasiones con la intención que sus nuevos amigos se sientan cómodos y aceptados en su grupo.

Como otras noches se reunieron a cenar en la mansión Tenouh, pasada las 12 de la noche Mina propuso terminar la velada en un karaoke, después de convencer a Darien, Andrew y Demian nos dirigimos al karaoke Revolution ubicado en el centro de ciudad a pocas cuadras de donde pronto abriría el bar Haruka.

En el cual al ver a los famosos cantantes del grupo Three Lights y no olvidemos a una famosa violinista y corredor de F1 en la entrada acompañados de sus amigos fue muy fácil entrar y no se imaginan lo que fue conseguir mesas adelante del escenario.

_¡Que bueno tener amigos famosos!_ –pensé al ver como evadíamos la gran fila de personas que había para ingresar y la cantidad que esperaban mesas.

Después de pedir algo para tomar y ver algunas personas "cantar" empezó la discusión de quien pasaba primero de nosotros a cantar y que canción, así que por decisión de la mayoría quien pasaría primero fue solucionado por el asar, mientras que el tema musical quedaría a elección de cada uno. A decir verdad la idea de cantar ante tantas personas me ponía muy nerviosa.

Para mi suerte y su desgracia la primera que le tocó cantar fue Ami, su cara de susto fue realmente un espectáculo digno de ver, Taiki trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que sería divertido que estaba entre amigos, _claro sin contar las cientos de personas restantes –agregó silenciosamente mi mente, _y que si ella quería cantarían juntos, lo cual Ami acepto y le agradeció regalándole un tierno beso el cual nos causo mucha ternura a todos.

Vi como Mina y Rei hojeaban la carpeta con los temas que se podían elegir y como le trataban de dar ideas a la pareja.

Les recomiendo los temas de la página 25 –comento como al pasar Seiya que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, lo mire atentamente ya que en su mirada pude ver, ¿diversión? Rápidamente las chicas fueron asía ella.

Claro, las de amor –gritó feliz Mina, provocando lo que mejor le sale aunque ella diga que no, un sonrojo en la parejita.

Obvio, que otra cosa quedaría mejor en esta ocasión –agregó Rei.

Deje aquella conversación de lado para fijar mi vista en el resto de mis amigos, Andrew, Darien y Demian charlaban animadamente de algo pero el ruido de la música no me dejo escuchar bien, solo puedo decir que me pareció escuchar decir a Darien que alguien era linda, lo que me hizo alegrar mucho y sonreír. Mientras Haruka tenía abrazada a Michiru de la cintura y hablaba con Lita sobre un viaje que haría pronto la pareja y Yaten le contaba a Lizi sobre lo nuevo que tenía pensado el grupo para el próximo disco.

Después de elegir el tema que juntos interpretarían Taiki tomo la mano de su novia y se dirigieron al escenario mientras nosotras le gritábamos palabras de aliento pero antes de que se dijese el nombre de la canción que interpretarían, el dueño del lugar se acerco al escenario a comunicar que entre el publico, por si alguien no lo hubiera notado, que se encontraban tanto los cantantes del grupo Three Lights, como la famosa violinista Michiru Kaioh y corredor de F1 Haruka Tenouh, lo que provoco que las personas se abalanzara a nuestra mesa y que el nerviosismo de Ami y todas nosotras aumentara notablemente.

Tema: Cada Mañana

Artista: Reik

Taiki tomo la mano de Ami y la guió al centro del escenario donde mirándola a los ojos empezó a cantar. Sabía que así seria mas fácil para ella que solo lo viera a el.

Taiki

Cada mañana cuando despierto  
viene el recuerdo de tu último beso  
cada mañana cuando amanezco  
busco el perfume que dejo tu cuerpo.

En ningún momento se dejaron de ver ni soltaron sus manos daba la impresión que solo existían ellos en aquel lugar, eso me hizo enternecer inmediatamente sin contar que sentí algo de envidia pero buena, quería llegar a estar así alguna vez con Seiya pero el en aquel momento encontró más interesante molestar a Haruka. _Quien sabe quizás algún día_ –me di esperanzas a mi misma.

Ami

Cada que tengo un sentimiento  
creo que también tu lo estas sintiendo  
cada momento que vivo a tu lado  
es tan hermoso no quiero olvidarlo.

Cada mañana cada te quiero  
esta en mi mente y en mi sentimiento   
cada caricia y cada beso  
no se me olvida ni por un momento.

Cada mañana...

Taiki

cada mañana que salgo a la calle  
estas presente en cada detalle   
cada mañana cuando camino  
siento tu cuerpo cerca del mío

cada que tengo un sentimiento  
creo que también tu lo estas sintiendo  
cada momento que vivo a tu lado  
es tan hermoso no quiero olvidarlo.

Ambos

Cada mañana cada te quiero  
esta en mi mente y en mi sentimiento   
cada caricia y cada beso  
no se me olvida ni por un momento.

Cada mañana cada te quiero  
esta en mi mente y en mi sentimiento   
cada caricia y cada beso  
no se me olvida ni por un momento.

No puedo explicar con palabras lo hermoso que fue, no solo nosotros aplaudimos y gritamos sin parar sino que el público pareció enloquecer y alentaban a la pareja a que cantaran nuevamente, pero ellos le cedieron el turno a Haruka quien le pidió ayuda para cantar a Demian quien no dudo en aceptar. Lizi me mostró el tema que interpretarían los chicos. C_omo anillo al dedo_ –pensé al ver cual era.

Tema: Sirena

Artista: Sin Bandera

Haruka

Me duele en el fondo de mi corazón,  
la herida no ha cerrado, todavía  
no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo, lo   
siento, te has llevado, ya mi vida.

Siempre intento olvidarte,  
y te vuelvo a encontrar,  
siempre en cada rincón   
y debajo del mar.

Si me voy del planeta,  
eres estrella fugaz,  
si en la noches yo duermo,  
en mis sueños estas, y...

Ambos

Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera  
porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera  
porque me quites con tu piel esta condena que me mata y me envenena  
Mira morena, baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena, porque no hay cosa para mi que sea tan buena, como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa te lo ruego ven nena.  
Eres el mar, eres el mar.

Haruka

Me duele en el fondo de mi corazón  
la herida no ha cerrado, todavía  
no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo, lo   
siento, te has llevado, ya mi vida.

Siempre intento olvidarte,  
y te vuelvo a encontrar,  
siempre en cada rincón   
y debajo del mar.

Si me voy del planeta  
eres estrella fugaz  
si en las noches yo duermo  
en mis sueños estas, y...

Ambos

Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera  
porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera  
porque me quites con tu piel esta condena que me mata y me envenena  
Mira morena, baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena, porque no hay cosa para mi que sea tan buena, como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa te lo ruego ven nena.  
Eres el mar, eres el mar.

Creo que nunca en mi vida olvidare la emoción que reflejaban los ojos Michiru en ese instante, no solo era emoción, sino que también había ternura, devoción pero sobre todo amor.

Haruka al bajar del escenario beso con inmenso amor a Michiru, Mina bromeo sobre lo romántico que había resultado ser, su hermana lo felicito mientras lo abrazaba y en las demás vi lo mismo que sentí yo orgullo y agradecimiento por conocer al verdadero Haruka con todo lo ello implicaba.

Después de la muestras de afecto Yaten se propuso para ser el siguiente en pasar, por supuesto nadie se negó a ello, Lizi le pregunto si cantaría solo, a lo que el solo le contesto moviendo la cabeza solamente.

Tema: De que Sirve.

Artista: Reik.

Yaten

De que sirve lo que me rodea  
Aunque tenga todo  
Siento un vació sin ti

De que sirve el aire que respiro  
Aunque sobrevivo siento que me ahogo sin ti

Hoy solo tengo tiempo  
Y mi soledad para recordar  
Solo me quedan fuerzas   
Para soñar que tu volverás

Por que todo me falta  
No me alcanzan las ganas de vivir  
Aunque todo lo intento yo no entiendo  
Por que no estas aquí  
Aunque nada es eterno o perfecto  
Tu lo eres para mi  
Te necesito por que sin ti no se vivir

De que sirve ver un nuevo día   
Si no hay alegría  
Solo quedan ganas de huir

De que me sirve el reflejo de la luna  
Y tener una fortuna  
Si el amor se ha ido de aquí

Hoy solo tengo tiempo  
Y mi soledad para recordar  
Solo me quedan fuerzas  
Para soñar que tu volverás

Por que todo me falta  
No me alcanzan las ganas de vivir  
Aunque todo lo intento yo no entiendo   
Por que no estas aquí  
Aunque nada es eterno o perfecto   
Tu lo eres para mi  
Te necesito por que sin ti no se vivir

Hay que reconocer que la melodía de la canción es del estilo que le gusta a Yaten no tan suave como las anteriores pero la letra no se quedaba atrás era igual de expresivas, a ninguna persona de nuestro grupo nos sorprendió que en todo el transcurso de la canción el no le despegase los ojos de Mina, cosa que ella pareció no notar o si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien.

Y después me dice despistada –le comente por lo bajo a Lizi quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras lanzaba un sonoro suspiro de resignación. Ella se había percatado como yo que aquella era la única forma en la que Yaten se atrevía a "decir" de cierta forma lo que sentía. Cuando bajo del escenario volvió a su asiento sin decir palabra pero con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Lita le pidió a Andrew que cantara con ella, el cual al ver la alegría de su novia solo le dijo que eligiera la canción que cantarían. A lo que ella le contesto que ya la había escogido y Andrew al saber cual era, solo opto por abrazarla, ya que ese tema tenía un gran significado para ellos.

Así fue Andrew le ofreció su mano para dirigirse al escenario felices por estar juntos.

Tema: Pequeña Traviesa.

Artista: OV7.

Andrew

Si tal vez pudieras comprender  
Que no sé cómo expresarme bien  
Si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver  
Que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mi.

Lita

Si tal vez me harías muy feliz  
si tal vez me lo podrías decir  
Si tal vez detalle a detalle  
podrías conquistarme sería tuya…

Ambos

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
Cada día un poco más, aha.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
Para mí no hay nadie igual... no lo hay.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor,  
Que ya no puedo más… Que ya no puedo más…

Andrew

Pues tal vez el mundo aprenderá  
Con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar.

Lita

Y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir  
Pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin.

Ambos

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
Cada día un poco más, aha.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
Para mí no hay nadie igual... no lo hay.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor,  
Que ya no puedo más… Que ya no puedo más…

Quisimos descansar dejamos que otras personas pudieran cantar, según Mina no nos iríamos hasta que todos hallamos cantado, solo suspire y les pregunte a las chicas.

¿Qué les parece si cantamos algo todas juntas? –todas me miraron felices.

Serena, por fin una buena idea –me molesto Rei, pero preferí dejarlo pasar.

¿Michiru quieres cantar con nosotras? –le pregunto Lizi a su cuñada.

Claro, sola me daría vergüenza –la escuche que respondió.

Yo elijo el tema –gritó emocionada Mina.

Lizi me susurro intrigada diría que hasta con miedo – ¿Te parece buena idea? –a lo que solo le respondí elevando los hombros.

Escuchamos a 3 o 4 personas cantar, Mina nos dijo que ahora seria nuestro turno y que había elegido la canción número 67, todas miramos rápidamente la carpeta con las canciones y al ver cual era nos quedamos heladas, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Subimos temerosamente al escenario mirándonos entre nosotras.

Pude ver en los chicos una cara de desconcierto y algo más que no supe identificar cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Tema: Lady Marmalade.

Artistas: Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya & Pink. Lyrics

**Mina**  
_Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

**Lizi**  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_  
**  
Rei**  
_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go? Oh_

**Todas**  
_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

**Serena**  
_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah_

**Todas**  
_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_  
**  
**

**Ami**

_Yeah, yeah, aw_  
_We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'me know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm keep playing these cats out like Atari_

**Michiru**

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time, come on_

**Todas**  
_Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)_

**Lita**  
_Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more!_

**Ami**  
_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

**Rei**  
_Living a gray flannel life_

**Serena**  
_But when he turns off to sleep memories keep  
More (more), more (more), more!_

**Todas****  
**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
__Mocca__chocolata__ ya ya (ooh)  
__Creole__ Lady __Marmalade__  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all __my__sisters__, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (__ohh_

**Lizi **

_Gitchi__gitchi__ ya ya da da (da, da)  
__Gitchi__ gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
__Creole__ Lady __Marmalade__  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all __my__sisters__, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Cuando bajamos notamos que los chicos no estaban muy contentos con el tema elegido.

Solo faltan cantar ustedes –los regañó Haruka a Seiya y a Darien, ambos desviaron la mirada.

¿Porque no cantan juntos? –oí como Demian les proponía.

¡¡NO!! –se escucho como ambos se negaron al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que nosotros soltáramos una sonora carcajada.

Vamos Seiya, no tiene nada de malo –trate de animarlo, mientras que lo miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado, si algo podía funcionar era aquello.

Bombón pídeme cualquier cosa menos esa sabes que nosotros no nos llevamos bien –me dijo con tono suplicante, pero yo no daría el brazo a torcer esos dos deberían limar asperezas y cuanto antes mejor.

Miré a Darien y vi como Demian empujaba a Lizi para que tratara de convences a otro involucrado en el tema. A decir verdad no se que le allá dicho a Darien, eso pronto lo averiguaría, pero en menos de 5 minutos el estaba a mi lado.

Mira –comenzó Darien a decirle a Seiya –no existe motivo porque nos llevemos mal pero si hay motivos para llevarlos bien y ellos son nuestros amigos y por alguien mas que **NO **le gustará que peleemos. ¿Qué decís? –le pregunto tendiéndole la mano

No entendí a quien se refirió Darien pero parece que Seiya Si.

Si tienes razón, no le agrada que estemos así y los demás tampoco, lo haremos –respondiendo al gesto.

Hojearon durante unos minutos las canciones para luego subir al escenario y así empezó la música.

Tema: Para tu Amor

Artista: Juanes

Seiya

Para tu amor lo tengo todo,  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser,  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro,  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies.

Y tengo también...  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin.  
Un corazón que late por vos.

Darien  
Para tu amor no hay despedidas,  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad   
Y para tu amor que me ilumina,  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel.

Y tengo también...  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin,  
Un corazón que late por vos.

Ambos  
Por eso yo te quiero tanto,  
que no sé como explicar lo que siento,  
Yo te quiero, porque tu dolor es mi dolor.  
Y no hay dudas,  
Yo te quiero con el alma,  
y con el corazón te venero.  
Hoy y siempre,  
gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor POR EXISTIR.

Para tu amor lo tengo todo,  
lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo,  
también lo conseguiré,  
para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies.

Y tengo también…  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
y que no conoce el fin,  
un corazón que late por vos.

Por eso yo te quiero  
tanto que no se como explicar lo que siento,  
yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor,  
y no hay dudas,  
yo te quiero con el alma,  
y con el corazón te venero.  
Hoy y siempre  
GRACIAS yo te doy a ti mi amor.

En el transcurso de la canción sentí expresado todo lo que siento por el, tengo mucho amor para el, su dolor es mi dolor y no dudo que lo que siento es verdadero y que aquello no lo voy a sentir por nadie mas y que le agradezco a Dios porque alguien así exista y este a mi lado aunque sea como amigo.

Hermanita ha llegado lo inevitable les toca a ustedes –molestó cariñosamente Haruka a Lizi mientras le revolvía su cabello. Lizi lo molestó diciéndole algo como –Mira y aprende hermano –lo que nos causo mucha gracia y ellos se subieron al escenario sentándose en dos butacas altas que allí había.

Tema: Te voy a extrañar.

Artista: LU

Demian

De sólo sentir el miedo intacto de que habrá un final,   
inevitable quitarle a mi cuerpo las ganas de llorar

Lizi  
Quiero encontrar solución  
a este martirio que mata lento al amor   
y cómo puedo aceptar y cómo puedo sentir  
que ya no hay más

Demian  
Por lo que sea te pido perdón,

Ambos   
pero vuelve a mi vida amor,  
yo sin ti ya no soy

Te voy a extrañar, te voy a llorar  
y en mi cuerpo se quedan los restos que me diste al amar  
y pocos sabrán de lo nuestro y muchos dirán que nada puede cambiar,  
que me olvide ya y ser honesto pero yo no puedo  
y ahora tú te me vas y espero con ansia el regreso,  
aquí yo me quedo

Demian  
Y cómo enfrento el silencio muerto,  
yo no puedo callar  
Te necesito y tengo miedo de que no vuelvas ya

Lizi   
Yo te quisiera olvidar pero el recuerdo lo vuelve un jamás,   
no veo la vida sin ti, tengo que dejarte ir, no puedo más 

Demian  
Por lo que sea te pido perdón,

Ambos  
pero vuelve a mi vida amor,  
yo sin ti ya no soy

Te voy a extrañar, te voy a llorar  
y en mi cuerpo se quedan los restos que me diste al amar  
y pocos sabrán de lo nuestro y muchos dirán que nada puede cambiar,  
que me olvide ya y ser honesto, pero yo no puedo  
y ahora tú te me vas y espero con ansia el regreso,  
aquí yo me quedo

Te Voy a extrañar.

Espero con ansia el regreso

Después de escuchar la canción de Lizi y Demian me disculpe con mis amigos y levante para ir al baño, pero al salir de allí me encontré con Seiya quien se veía un tanto nervioso.

Serena, te tengo que decir algo – me dijo Seiya tomando mis manos. Al sentir el calor de sus manos sobre las mías me sonroje – ¿Que es lo que me quieres decir? –pregunté no muy segura, debo confesarlo estaba aterrada.

Se que tu me dijiste que no me amabas hace un tiempo, también se que ya no amas a Darien y que en tu corazón puede haber otra persona, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te deje de amar y que ahora lo que mas deseo es estar contigo –dijo Seiya mientras tomaba con sus manos mi cara.

Para ser honesta aquello era lo menos me esperaba y sus palabras me enternecieron y sentí la necesidad de ser sincera con el sin contar que tuve que frenar las ganas de tirarme en sus brazos.

Seiya yo quiero que sepas que...-comencé diciendo pero no pude terminar de hablar porque Mina los interrumpió.

Ah con que acá estaban –nos dijo tomándolos por los brazos y arrastrándolos así el salón de vuelta –Vengan que Yaten y Lizi van a cantar.

Al llegar al salón se encontramos a todos alrededor del escenario mientras Yaten tomaba la guitarra y se sentaba en una silla alta y Lizi se acomodaba a su lado.

La guitarra empezó a sonar y Lizi a cantar.

_Después de pensar  
Después de ver  
A mi dolor andar  
Sobre el agua del mar  
Tibia claridad  
Que vi, por mi calle pasar  
Sin saber qué hacer  
Si sentir o pensar  
_

Demian sacó a bailar a Rei. _Esos dos no tardaran en ser pareja_ –agregó mi mente al ver aquella imagen. Todos siguieron su ejemplo, Darien con Mina, Ami y Taiki, Lita y Andrew, Haruka y Michiru así que Seiya volvió a tomar mi mano para guiarla hasta la pista.

_  
Sólo que aún hoy  
Sigo aún, aún hoy, sigo aún   
sigo ata…  
Atándome a ti._

_**Lizi y Yaten**_

_Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy  
Mi cuerpo con alma,  
Se esconde del sol (sol)  
De noche se escapa,  
Aún hoy, aún hoy  
Te doy,  
Mi cuerpo con alma  
Aún hoy, aún hoy  
(Aún hoy)  
Aún hay, aún hay_

_**Yaten**_

_¿Qué esconde la noche?  
Va a guardar de nosotros dos  
O sentir o pensar  
Se me llenó de luz  
La noche  
Y Es porque yo vi nadar  
Delfines en tu voz  
Y sentir sin pensar_

_**Lizi y Yaten**_

_  
Sólo que aún hoy  
Sigo, aún,  
Aún hoy  
Sigo amn..amándote a ti.  
_

En ese momento empecé a cantar bajo solo Seiya podía escucharme.

_Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hoy, mi amor  
Aún hay (aún hay)  
Dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden  
Del sol (sol)  
De noche se escapan, de noche, aún hoy_

De noche, se dan   
Los cuerpos las almas  
Aún hoy, aún hoy  
(Aún hoy, aún hay)  
Aún hay

Sólo que aún hoy  
Sigo aún sigo aún  
Aún hoy  
Sigo amándote a ti  
(Amándote a ti)

Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hoy, mi amor  
Aún hay, (aún hay)  
Dos cuerpos con alma, aún hay  
Se esconden  
Del sol (sol)  
De noche se escapan, aún hoy  
De noche, (se dan)  
Los cuerpos las almas  
Aún hoy (aún hay)   
Aún hay…(aún hay…)…

Al terminar la canción todos se separaron y aplaudieron a los cantantes, excepto el y yo que no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos en ningún momento

Seiya yo te amo –le confesé, mientras acercaba mis labios a los de el que al escuchar mis palabras me atrajo mas asía el para unirnos en un tierno beso.

Si nuestra intención fue ser discretos, habíamos cometido el "pequeño" error de besarnos delante de nuestros amigos, cientos de personas y de fans de los Three Lights las cuales me comían con la mirada, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento solo que estábamos juntos así que nos abrazamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa con los demás los cuales nos dedicaron algunas cuantas bromas, felicitaciones y miradas de aprobación.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Y aquí estoy ahora 1 hora y media después tratando de asimilar esta felicidad que siento. Miro el reloj 5 y media de la mañana, es tardísimo mañana nos juntaremos en el Templo a desayunar, escuche decir que Haruka nos tenía una gran sorpresa para todos, parece que Morfeo a tocado mi puerta, pero por suerte se que esta noche dormiré mejor que nunca.

**Nota de autor:**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste como me gusto escribirlo a mi, para mi este no solo es un capitulo sino un reto personal, quizás utilice esta forma de narración para los momentos más importantes. No vemos pronto. Saludos.**

**Daniela**


End file.
